<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castelo De Areia by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405672">Castelo De Areia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Friendship, High School, Letters, M/M, Portuguese, puppyshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Jounouchi abre sua própria "caixa de pandora" ele encontra muito mais do que suas lembranças com Shizuka; as cartas que vieram de um garoto com quem ele se comunicava na infância pareciam tê-lo atraído com alguma mágica do destino. Em todos esses seis anos Jounouchi nunca havia parado para pensar sobre quem poderia ser aquele garoto, pelo menos não até agora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Achados e Perdidos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic iniciada em 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Eu invoco o meu Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos! — Jounouchi disse sem perceber que estava gritando demasiadamente alto.</p><p>Depois de duelar com hologramas em tamanho real no Reino dos Duelistas, jogar Monstros de Duelo sem o mínimo adereço tecnológico dentro da sala de aula na hora do intervalo era no mínimo esquisito, porém a simplicidade da coisa não tornava o jogo menos divertido.</p><p>— Jounouchi, fale baixo! — repreendeu Anzu com um olhar ameaçador, não é para menos, a garota levou um baita susto quando o amigo berrou animado daquele jeito. </p><p>— Tem razão, Anzu, é melhor eu não sair anunciando o meu mais novo tesouro por aí. <em>Alguém</em> pode querer roubar o meu Olhos Vermelhos! — Jounouchi olhou para Kaiba na carteira ao lado da sua, ele estava lendo, mas o jovem de cabelos loiros tinha certeza de que o CEO havia entendido o recado. — Uma carta tão poderosa e invejável, alguns indivíduos realmente detestam que pessoas como eu possuam monstros incríveis como esse.</p><p>— Pare de latir criancices, Jounouchi — Kaiba falou com seu tom monótono sem tirar a atenção do livro que tinha em mãos. — Por que eu iria querer o seu estúpido Olhos Vermelhos quando ele nem mesmo é capaz de se defender do meu Olhos Azuis?</p><p>— Ah é? Então eu desafio você para um duelo, vamos ver quem não vai conseguir se defender!</p><p>— Você não está satisfeito com a derrota que sofreu nas minhas mãos no Reino dos Duelistas? Quer mais um pouco de humilhação, vira-lata?</p><p>— Eu não sou um maldito cachorro!</p><p>— Jounouchi Katsuya!</p><p>Jounouchi arregalou os olhos em choque ao ver que a professora havia acabado de entrar na sala, ele nem mesmo percebera que o horário do intervalo chegara ao fim.</p><p>Não era novidade nenhuma Jounouchi levar bronca do corpo docente, ele não era exatamente um exemplo de bom aluno, pelo contrário, era o campeão das piores notas da escola. O número 392 no ranking do colégio aparecia em sua mente na forma de um letreiro luminoso e extravagante.</p><p>— Por que eu não estou surpresa com isso? Por favor, sente-se corretamente na cadeira. — Ela falava como se Jounouchi fosse uma criança, ele fez jus ao insulto obedecendo-a com os braços cruzados e com a cara emburrada. — Deveria seguir o exemplo do seu colega ao lado, Kaiba Seto, o melhor aluno dessa instituição.</p><p>Jounouchi conhecia Kaiba bem o suficiente para saber que ele detestava bajulações de qualquer tipo, por isso não ficou surpreso ao ver a expressão de desdém no rosto dele causada pelas palavras da professora. O jovem então se deu conta do quanto era ilógico o CEO frequentar as aulas quando já era presidente de uma grande empresa, se Jounouchi estivesse no lugar dele se importaria tanto com o seu Q.I. quanto se importava em estudar para as provas semestrais. </p><p>— Eu duvido muito que Jounouchi seja capaz de seguir algum exemplo que não os de sua própria espécie canina — despejou Kaiba sem o menor receio de ser repreendido por alguém. </p><p>— Seu desgra...</p><p>— Jounouchi Katsuya!</p><p>A injustiça fez seu sangue ferver. Kaiba podia dizer o que bem entendesse durante a aula e ele tinha que ficar de bico calado e aceitar os insultos que vinham do infeliz? É, o dinheiro realmente podia comprar tudo.</p><p>________________________</p><p>— Eu sei que nós tivemos que abandonar nosso duelo lá dentro, Yugi, mas acredite quando digo que eu iria vencer. — A aula, felizmente para Jounouchi, havia acabado e agora ele poderia ir para casa e começar seus importantes afazeres. </p><p>— Você é um sonhador nato, Jounouchi — debochou Honda. — É mais fácil chover elefantes do que você vencer o Yugi.</p><p>Anzu, Yugi e Bakura não conseguiram conter o riso.</p><p>— Pois eu espero que os elefantes caiam na sua cabeça quando esse dia chegar, Honda! </p><p>— Isso não vai acontecer porque eu nunca esqueço de levar o guarda-chuva!</p><p>— Ás vezes esses dois podem ser bem... — Jounouchi ouviu Bakura dizer, porém estava muito empenhado em estrangular o amigo para prestar atenção na conversa.</p><p>— Bobos e infantis — completou Anzu.</p><p>— Se eles não fossem assim não seriam Jounouchi e Honda, não concordam? — Jounouchi não sabia bem se deveria considerar a fala de Yugi como algo positivo.</p><p>
  <em>"Não, Jounouchi Katsuya não é bobo e infantil! Jounouchi Katsuya é um duelista respeitável que ganhou o segundo lugar no Reino dos Duelistas."</em>
</p><p>E com esse pensamento ele soltou Honda e voltou para o lado da turma com a postura mais séria que foi capaz de fazer. É claro que isso durou menos de cinco segundos.</p><p>— Jounouchi, você está bem animado hoje, o que aconteceu? — indagou Bakura fazendo a euforia dentro de si florescer outra vez.</p><p>— Ah, eu falei com a minha irmã, Shizuka, ela virá para Domino fazer a operação!</p><p>— Isso é ótimo! — falou Anzu igualmente sorridente. — Quando ela virá?</p><p>— Em duas semanas.</p><p>— Duas semanas? — A animação da amiga se desfez assim como a dos outros três. — Por que tudo isso?</p><p>— Eu não sei bem, Shizuka não me explicou direito — respondeu Jounouchi. — O que importa mesmo é que ela virá e não vai perder a visão, tudo isso graças a você, Yugi. Acho que nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente.</p><p>— A sua felicidade e a da sua irmã já valem para mim, Jounouchi, não se preocupe com isso. Fico mais do que feliz em ajudar um amigo.</p><p>Anzu tinha razão, ele era um bobo, tão bobo que estava quase chorando de emoção pelo o que Yugi dissera. </p><p>Felizmente Jounouchi tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, eles jamais se importariam com o quão bobo e infantil ele fosse ou deixasse de ser. Ele tinha certeza de que até mesmo Anzu, que acabara de denominá-lo como tal, o amava exatamente do jeito que ele era.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Jounouchi estava tão feliz que nem a imagem de seu pai caindo de bêbado no sofá foi capaz de tirar o seu sorriso do rosto. Ele não via Shizuka há seis anos e em alguns dias ela estaria bem ali, em Domino, simplesmente não valia a pena deixar que o momento se estragasse por conta de terceiros. Isso incluía a situação com Kaiba mais cedo, algo que o deixou profundamente irritado, mas que Jounouchi logo superou.</p><p>Era um total equívoco dizer que Jounouchi também não estava nervoso pelo reencontro, esse sentimento não era destinado à sua irmã no entanto, mas sim à sua mãe. Ela havia ido embora sem se despedir dele, Jounouchi sempre soube que não era exatamente o filho que ela desejava ter. Como se isso não bastasse ela também não deixou Shizuka levar qualquer foto ou objeto que a remetesse a Jounouchi, como se fosse de seu desejo que a jovem apagasse o irmão da memória por completo.</p><p>Jounouchi detestava falar sobre a mágoa que guardava da mulher que o trouxe ao mundo, ele sequer gostava de pensar nisso e seus amigos não faziam ideia da existência dessa angústia que o atormentava em certos momentos. Jounouchi preferia que continuassem não sabendo. </p><p>— Katsuya... — Jounouchi tentou ao máximo não fazer barulho para acordar o pai, mas pelo jeito seu esforço havia sido em vão. — ...sua mãe e sua irmã estão mesmo vindo pra cá?</p><p>— Estão, mas não pense que você irá vê-las. — O jovem tratou logo de ser direto. Ele estava absolutamente certo de que essa decisão era uma das únicas coisas em comum que tinha com sua mãe. — Elas vão ficar na cidade, Shizuka irá fazer a cirurgia nos olhos e acho que depois da recuperação as duas irão embora.</p><p>— Isso só prova o quanto sua mãe é uma maldita interesseira! Eu não me surpreenderia se Shizuka começasse a agir da mesma forma.</p><p>Jounouchi atravessou o pequeno espaço entre a porta do apartamento e o sofá da sala bufando de ódio.</p><p>— Feche a sua maldita boca antes de falar algo ruim de Shizuka ou eu farei isso com as minhas próprias mãos!</p><p>— Você me dá pena, Katsuya — gargalhou o velho. — Fica aí todo cheio de expectativas, gastando um monte de dinheiro com aquelas duas... elas não estão nem aí para nós, filho. Sua mãe não queria apenas <em>me deixar</em>, caso contrário teria levado você junto.</p><p>— Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo as suas baboseiras! — exclamou Jounouchi antes de se dirigir para o seu quarto, ele estaria seguro com as suas bagunças.</p><p>Todas as suas fotos com Shizuka ficavam guardadas em um lugar especial junto com outras coisas de sua infância. Jounouchi nunca tocava naquela caixa que ele guardava na última gaveta de sua cômoda velha. Uma vez um garoto lhe contou a história da Caixa de Pandora e como todas as mazelas do mundo saíram dela, Jounouchi tinha um sentimento parecido com a sua caixa de lembranças, ele sabia que se a abrisse deixaria-se levar pela melancolia que todas aquelas memórias trariam, memórias de uma época para onde ele não poderia voltar. </p><p>Apesar de tudo, Jounouchi pretendia abri-la naquele instante, quando Shizuka se recuperasse da operação ele faria uma surpresa e eles passariam um bom tempo relembrando os seus dias na praia construindo castelos de areia, além de outros momentos não menos importantes.</p><p>Ao contrário do que tinha receio em sentir ao abrir a tal caixa, Jounouchi encontrou-se imerso em uma sensação reconfortante, especialmente ao se deparar com sua foto preferida. Nela, ele e Shizuka construíam um castelo de areia como de costume, foi logo antes da partida de sua mãe com a menina para longe. Jounouchi lembrava-se de ter pedido à um estranho que andava pela praia para bater a foto.</p><p>Além das fotos haviam conchas que Shizuka gostava de colecionar, ela costumava dizer que aquelas coisas eram seus amuletos da sorte. Haviam também algumas cartas, seis na verdade, cinco eram do garoto com quem Jounouchi se comunicava há um tempo atrás e uma era dele próprio, a que ele enviou e recebeu de volta com o envelope intacto.</p><p>Há seis anos um projeto da escola de Jounouchi envolvia fazer amizade com as crianças de um orfanato, eles não tinha condições de visitá-los pessoalmente e nem vice-versa então escreviam cartas para que pudessem se conhecer. Era um tanto ridículo pensar na situação agora, mas na época Jounouchi achou o máximo, principalmente pelo fato de que seus nomes não podiam ser revelados, ele se sentia em um filme do Jean-Claude Magnum. </p><p>O garoto com quem ele conversava era o "Número 25", Jounouchi escolheu a carta dele porque seu aniversário era em um dia 25, uma razão boba que naquele dia há seis anos lhe pareceu bastante especial.</p><p>Jounouchi o admirava, o menino era tão inteligente e escrevia tantas palavras difíceis que ele chegava a se perguntar se estava realmente falando com uma criança da sua idade.</p><p>O Número 25 tinha uma história triste, seus pais haviam morrido e ele e seu irmão foram mandados para o orfanato de Domino. Jounouchi se identificava com ele de certa forma, os dois eram de níveis bem diferentes, isso era claro, ainda assim era como se eles compartilhassem as mesmas mágoas.</p><p>Jounouchi riu por estar refletindo sobre os supostos sentimentos de duas crianças de dez anos, ele jamais pensaria nisso de novo se não tivesse aberto a caixa, as cartas ficariam esquecidas ali por toda a eternidade assim como os sentimentos que exalavam das palavras escritas nelas. </p><p>Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e Jounouchi se acomodou no chão onde estava para reler cada uma das cartas, exceto a sua é claro. A caligrafia perfeita do Número 25 por diversas vezes o irritava, ela dava a impressão de que o garoto era contido e recluso e Jounouchi não duvidava nada da veracidade dessa hipótese.</p><p>Reler aquelas cartas há muito escondidas aqueceu o seu peito, ele realmente tinha afeto por aquele garoto, sua maior vontade na época era conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Os dois certamente seriam bons amigos, Jounouchi até prometera que levaria o menino e seu irmão até a praia para que, junto com ele e Shizuka, passassem a tarde construindo castelos de areia.</p><p>E então de repente, como o flash de um relâmpago, Jounouchi teve uma súbita sensação de entendimento, quase uma epifania.</p><p>
  <em>Um garoto órfão e seu irmão que viviam no orfanato de Domino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele tinha a mesma idade que Jounouchi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele era inteligente e até mesmo um pouco arrogante.</em>
</p><p>Quais eram as chances? Jounouchi nunca havia associado aquele órfão com alguém antes, mas agora, depois de seis anos, as coisas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente como um quebra-cabeça cujo as peças não resultavam em uma imagem que lhe agradava muito.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — berrou Jounouchi sabendo que se Anzu estivesse por perto o repreenderia por gritar outra vez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Primeira Carta do Órfão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Caro estranho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peço perdão por chamá-lo assim, mas isso é exatamente o que você é para mim: um estranho. Serei sincero, eu realmente detesto ser obrigado a compartilhar qualquer coisa com alguém que eu jamais vi ou tive contato em toda a minha vida. Na verdade estou escrevendo essa carta com a maior indisposição do mundo, tudo porque a ideia de ter um amigo secreto agrada meu irmão de um modo inexplicável, acho que ninguém ficou mais animado com esse projeto do que ele. Nós dois não temos amigos aqui no orfanato, mas não é como se isso fizesse falta na minha vida. Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo no caso do meu irmão, ele ainda é muito jovem e ingênuo, é perfeitamente compreensível que ele queira se enturmar com outras pessoas que não unicamente eu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nossos pais morreram e fomos enviados para cá, imagino que essa informação seja o suficiente por enquanto. Quero deixar claro que não é de minha pretensão responder qualquer pergunta que você queira fazer, portanto peço para que não seja invasivo ou curioso demais. Espero que lembre-se de que estou escrevendo essa carta apenas porquê meu irmão me pediu, não é de meu interesse conhecê-lo e nem tampouco ser seu amigo, seja lá quem você for. Sinto muito se esses dizeres lhe parecem um tanto mesquinhos, mas prefiro ser honesto do que me render à hipocrisia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bem, isso é tudo por agora.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Invasivo e Curioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Apenas pergunte a ele, não é nada demais."</em>
</p><p>Jounouchi ainda estava encucado com a possibilidade de Kaiba ter sido seu amigo por correspondência, ele sabia que sua mente não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não descobrisse a verdade.</p><p>O problema é que <em>descobrir a verdade</em> envolvia questionar Kaiba sobre o assunto, algo do qual Jounouchi tinha a impressão de que não fosse dar muito certo. Ele podia muito bem visualizar a cena em sua cabeça e não gostou nada da sensação humilhante que aquela situação hipotética lhe causou.</p><p>
  <em>— Ei, Kaiba!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O CEO não disse nada, apenas o encarou com desdém e bufou impaciente como de costume.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eu... estava pensando... — balbuciar não era um bom jeito de começar a conversa, se Kaiba já não o respeitava quando Jounouchi falava abestalhadamente isso certamente não mudaria se ele não soubesse se expressar direito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Pensando, huh? — Jounouchi podia sentir a torrente de sarcasmo que faria seu sangue ferver e sua paciência ser perdida bem ali no corredor da escola . — Imagino que essa deva ser uma grande conquista para você, mas não estou interessado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Espere, Kaiba, eu preciso perguntar uma coisa! — o jovem de cabelos loiros gritou chamando não só a atenção do CEO que se virava para ir embora, mas de qualquer um que transitava pelo corredor. — É muito importante!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Apenas diga de uma vez e me deixe em paz, seu perdedor inútil!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jounouchi não hesitou em mostrar os dentes com raiva, mas logo lembrou-se de que esse ato apenas reforçaria os insultos que Kaiba usava associando-o com um cão. Ao se recompôr Jounouchi endireitou sua postura e respirou fundo para dizer o que estava preso em sua garganta desde que ele lera todas aquelas cinco cartas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Você por acaso escrevia cartas para um garoto há seis anos? — Jounouchi despejou as palavras tão rápido que teve receio de Kaiba não ter entendido, ele não queria repetir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Do que é que você está falando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele só queria que Kaiba respondesse sim ou não, por quê aquele almofadinhas tinha que fazer uma cena dramática em torno de tudo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— É que eu... bem... eu encontrei umas cartas velhas que eu... recebi quando criança e acho... — o loiro deixou escapar uma risada pelo absurdo que estava prestes a dizer. — ...eu acho que elas vieram de você.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foi necessário apenas Kaiba ter noção de que Jounouchi realmente estava falando sério que para ele soltar sua gargalhada maléfica que reverberou por todo o corredor. Não só isso, o som contagiou todos que passavam ali e em segundos Jounouchi estava sendo apontado e ridicularizado, era um pesadelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era literalmente um pesadelo.</em>
</p><p>— Jounouchi Katsuya! — O barulho de seu nome sendo dito de maneira violenta o despertou e o jovem deu um pulo da carteira.</p><p>— Eu só estava brincando, eu juro! — Ele berrou e só então se deu conta de que não estava no corredor, mas sim dentro da sala de aula. Ninguém ria de sua cara, mas todos o olhavam confusos, alguns até mesmo irritados. Kaiba ao seu lado no entanto permanecia alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse de seu interesse acadêmico. — Eh...</p><p>— Quando o senhor não está dormindo durante a minha aula está gritando, mas vejo que hoje resolveu combinar esses dois inadmissíveis comportamentos, é revoltante! — Naquele momento Jounouchi teve certeza de que jamais seria o queridinho da professora Ishikawa como Kaiba era. Ele não sentia tanto remorso pela sua falta de interesse e pelo seu desempenho precário em Literatura de qualquer maneira, achava leitura um tanto entediante, sem mencionar as palavras rebuscadas que lhe davam preguiça. Palavras que Kaiba costumava usar nas cartas, Jounouchi estava cada vez mais certo de que era <em>ele.</em> — Se você conseguir assistir ao resto da aula como um aluno dedicado vou desconsiderar uma suspensão.</p><p>— Eu posso fazer isso, Ishikawa-sensei. — Risinhos foram ouvidos por toda a sala e Jounouchi teve que segurar o impulso de se levantar e gritar com todos ali, exceto com os seus amigos que provavelmente já estavam desesperançosos quanto à sua conduta nas aulas.</p><p>
  <em>"Eles vão ver, esses idiotas! Eu posso me concentrar se eu quiser!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu posso fazer isso!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu posso... fazer..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu..."</em>
</p><p>Suas pálpebras se fechavam sozinhas como duas cortinas após o término de uma peça de teatro. Jounouchi sacudiu a cabeça e se manteve firme, ele tinha que permanecer acordado e parar de agir feito um bobo infantil como Anzu dissera. Nem mesmo Honda era tão aéreo quanto ele e isso era vergonhoso para não dizer outra coisa.</p><p>Ao notar que as palavras da professora chegavam como uma linguagem alienígena em seus ouvidos Jounouchi tentou focar em outra coisa, para ser mais exato seu alvo de atenção tornou-se Kaiba. Era um mistério como o CEO conseguia sentar de maneira tão ereta, ele certamente não teria problemas na coluna como Jounouchi que a cada dia estava em uma posição desfavorável para as suas costas.</p><p>Kaiba escrevia algo e Jounouchi teve uma ideia, se ele inclinasse seu corpo um pouco poderia ver a caligrafia do CEO, poderia descobrir se ela era parecida com aquela das cartas. Pela primeira vez o jovem de cabelos loiros estava feliz por se sentar tão perto do outro, para cada desvantagem uma vantagem, não é? Jounouchi não tinha certeza da veracidade dessa metáfora, mas naquele momento confiou nela.</p><p>Ishikawa havia se acomodado em sua mesa e agora estava imergida num mundo de livros e papéis, era a oportunidade perfeita.</p><p>Primeiramente ele apenas encarou Kaiba, algo lhe dizia que o outro estava ciente de estar sendo observado, não seria uma surpresa já que o CEO parecia sempre estar à um passo a frente do resto dos seres humanos. Jounouchi considerou isso mais uma vez e constatou de que se fosse mesmo assim Kaiba não teria perdido para Yugi e nem para o Pegasus, sem falar que teria previsto a enrascada com aqueles executivos malucos. É, talvez ele não fosse tão esperto quanto aparentava ser.</p><p>Foi abraçando essa possível fraqueza que Jounouchi curvou sua cadeira alguns centímetros e tentou concentrar sua visão na escrita de Kaiba.</p><p>Kaiba parou abruptamente, íris azuis fitavam o jovem ao seu lado. Tão intimidadoras, Jounouchi quase podia ouvi-las dizerem <em>"O que você está fazendo? Continue com isso e sofrerá graves consequências."</em></p><p>Qualquer outro aluno o denunciaria ao professor presente na sala, entretanto Kaiba detestava os professores tanto quanto detestava Jounouchi, este por sua vez estabeleceu que isso era algo mais do que conveniente naquele instante.</p><p>Jounouchi pigarreou e voltou para onde estava, fingindo descaradamente estar atento ao que quer que estivesse sob sua carteira. Quando olhou de relance para o CEO outra vez Jounouchi o encontrou exercendo sua atividade anterior.</p><p>Parecia burrice usar o mesmo método, mas Jounouchi não tinha muitas alternativas, além disso ele era uma pessoa muito insistente.</p><p>Uma pessoa <em>muito, muito, muito</em> insistente.</p><p>O jovem olhou uma última vez para Ishikawa só para ter certeza de que ela estava fazendo seu "trabalho de professora" e tornou a realizar suas artimanhas.</p><p>Quando a cadeira não rangeu ao ser envergada Jounouchi resolveu forçá-la mais um pouco para uma melhor aproximação. Ele estava tão perto, ainda que Kaiba não fosse do tipo que envolvia a superfície da carteira com os dois braços como Jounouchi costumava fazer era complicado ter uma boa visão do que ele fazia.</p><p>Mais um pouco e ele conseguiria, talvez até pudesse usar essa técnica roubar as respostas do CEO no período de provas.</p><p>Tão perto...</p><p>De repente Jounouchi sentiu seu equilíbrio desmoronar assim que dois olhos azuis cravaram em seu ser com ira e desprezo. Era o fim da linha para Katsuya Jounouchi.</p><p>Seu primeiro instinto foi se agarrar em algo para não dar de cara com o chão e, para a sua infelicidade, esse<em> algo</em> foi justamente a jaqueta do uniforme de Kaiba.</p><p>A cadeira fez um estrondo ao cair por completo, mas pelo menos o nariz de Jounouchi foi salvo de ter um encontro nada amigável com o piso da sala. Todavia era muito cedo para comemorar...</p><p>No momento em que abriu os olhos que ele nem percebera que havia fechado Jounouchi viu que ainda segurava firmemente o tecido do uniforme de Kaiba, isso no entanto era o de menos já que a pior parte era que sua cabeça pousava no colo do CEO.</p><p><em>"Uma melhor aproximação."</em> disse uma voz em sua mente.</p><p>Antes que Kaiba pudesse agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, asfixiá-lo, degolá-lo ou praticar qualquer ato violento contra a sua garganta, Ishikawa gritou seu nome pela milésima vez naquele dia e, honestamente, Jounouchi nunca esteve tão agradecido por estar com problemas.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Jounouchi perdera a conta de quantas vezes o diretor Oshiro o encarou com tanta severidade, mas dessa vez o olhar do homem aparentava estar verdadeiramente vazio, como se não valesse mais a pena se zangar com o jovem à sua frente.</p><p>— Jounouchi Katsuya, você comparece mais a essa sala do que eu — disse Oshiro. — Eu confesso que fiquei altamente satisfeito com a melhora no seu comportamento social, mas ser um bom aluno não se trata só de respeitar os seus colegas, mas também seus professores. Quando você atrapalha uma aula está desrespeitando o professor, infelizmente essa é uma reclamação que tenho recebido com frequência em conjunto com o seu nome...</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>— Por favor, não me interrompa. Você está realmente com problemas dessa vez, não piore sua situação.</p><p><em>"Merda!"</em> Jounouchi exclamou em sua mente.</p><p>— Eu vou ser obrigado a transferir você de volta para o Colégio Rintama.</p><p>Ouvir aquilo lhe causou a mesma sensação desesperadora na boca do estômago que o abateu quando sua mãe disse que iria embora com Shizuka. A certeza de que ele ficaria sozinho e à deriva de infortúnios que preencheriam boa parte de sua vida.</p><p>— Não, não, não, eu não posso voltar para lá! — Não era muito favorável se exaltar em uma circunstância tão delicada, mas Jounouchi não conseguia controlar seu nervosismo. — Me dê mais uma chance, eu prometo que...</p><p>— Sinto muito, sem mais chances para você — interceptou o diretor, ele definitivamente não estava disposto à ouvir negociações. — Traga o seu responsável aqui amanhã para esclarecermos tudo.</p><p>— O meu pai? Ele não pode vir. — Era uma maneira mais branda e educada de dizer que seu pai jamais levantaria a bunda do sofá para comparecer à qualquer reunião que envolvesse a vida escolar do filho. </p><p>— Se ele não apresentar-se aqui amanhã você estará com mais problemas ainda, eu sugiro que faça tudo para convencê-lo à vir. — Era fácil para alguém que não estava na sua pele dizer aquilo. — Agora por favor, saia da minha sala. Não há mais nada a ser dito.</p><p>Jounouchi saiu da diretoria, mas permaneceu naquele corredor vazio. Com as costas apoiadas na parede ele se permitiu desabar no chão sentindo-se completamente arruinado e perdido. Tudo acontecera tão depressa.</p><p>
  <em>"Você sempre será um ferrado, Jounouchi, e isso é tudo culpa sua."</em>
</p><p>A voz de sua consciência estava certa, a todo momento Jounouchi procurava fazer coisas que não eram tão importantes para a sua vida. Tudo isso porque ele não conseguia viver no tédio, encontrava mediocridade em qualquer coisa que julgasse ser comum demais, após o Reino Dos Duelistas então tudo parecia ser imensamente chato. Estar na escola, estar em casa, estar nos bicos que ele fazia para levantar uma grana, o cotidiano era tão<em> limitado.</em></p><p>— Você realmente gosta de ficar de joelhos, não? </p><p>Parece que Jounouchi ainda não preenchera sua cota de situações embaraçosas envolvendo Kaiba naquele dia.</p><p>— Isso é o que você ganha por achar que tudo é um grande parque de diversões, Jounouchi — Kaiba falou, Jounouchi podia sentir a depreciação intoxicando o ar. — É por essas e outras que você nunca será um duelista respeitável. — Kaiba deixou escapar uma leve risada. — Você nunca será<em> alguém </em>respeitável, alguém como <em>eu.</em></p><p>E então foi a vez de Jounouchi cair no riso, afinal, chegava a ser hilário o quanto Kaiba era cheio de si. — O que te faz pensar que eu quero ser como você? — Jounouchi indagou ao se levantar. </p><p>— Você parecia bem interessado no que eu estava fazendo.</p><p>— Não acredito que interpretou a minha tentativa de colar de você como uma obsessão pelo seu jeito de ser! — debochou Jounouchi. — O espetacular Kaiba Seto! Todos querem ser como ele! Ele é perfeito, inteligente e rico, o mundo gira em torno dele! — Jounouchi sabia que o CEO estava ficando irritado mesmo ele sendo incapaz de demonstrar. — Qual é, almofadinhas? Você é só um moleque que foi adotado por algum idiota milionário, nada mais do que isso! Eu não dou a mínima se você já foi o maior campeão de Monstros de Duelo ou se você é um gênio, as pessoas só temem você... digo, elas só <em>respeitam</em> você por causa do seu poder financeiro!</p><p>— Você é muito estúpido se acha que eu não sei disso! Continue tentando dizer essas coisas para convencer a si mesmo de que não é um perdedor, talvez funcione. É claro que não há nenhuma vantagem em viver numa ilusão, mas imagino que já esteja acostumado a se contentar com tão pouco.</p><p>— Eu não estou tentando me convencer disso, só estou dizendo que você não é tão respeitável quanto alega ser. Vamos lá, Kaiba, você quase matou o avô do Yugi por causa de uma carta! Você ameaçou se jogar do castelo do Pegasus só para Yugi não atacar você! Você é um maldito adolescente mimado, seus pais provavelmente te deram tudo fazendo você pensar que era o centro do universo!" os olhos azuis do CEO exibiam uma ira colossal. — Uma pena Mokuba ter nascido! Me diga, Kaiba, como conseguiu compartilhar toda a atenção que recebia sem ficar louco?</p><p>Jounouchi se arrependera do que havia dito no mesmo instante, por mais que Kaiba fosse detestável não era justo. Jounouchi vira de perto o quanto Mokuba amava o irmão e vice-versa, de certa forma Kaiba fez tudo o que fez para tentar salvá-lo. Ele não iria mentir, também faria qualquer coisa para proteger Shizuka, <em>qualquer coisa.</em></p><p>— Eu não quis dizer isso do seu irmão, me desculpe — Jounouchi falou antes que o CEO pudesse lhe dar um golpe no rosto ou algo do tipo, mesmo Kaiba permanecendo inexpressivo. </p><p>Kaiba era tão indecifrável, Jounouchi acharia isso fascinante se eles fossem amigos, mas é claro que tal coisa jamais iria acontecer no futuro do mesmo jeito que nunca aconteceu no passado. Kaiba não poderia ser o garoto das cartas, as semelhanças eram só coincidências. O garoto era recluso no início, mas a partir da segunda carta começou a ser mais aberto, Kaiba não era assim e a intuição de Jounouchi lhe dizia que ele nunca seria. Além do mais, o que Jounouchi sabia da vida dos irmãos Kaiba salvo o que Mokuba havia contado no Reino dos Duelistas?  Praticamente nada.</p><p>— Covarde.</p><p>— Por pedir desculpas? — Kaiba não respondeu. — Não acredito que fui tão estúpido em achar que você poderia ser... esqueça. Se é o que pensa não vou contestá-lo, vossa majestade. E não se preocupe, Kaiba, não irei mais ser... — Jounouchi fez uma pausa para tentar se lembrar de quais haviam sido as palavras usadas pelo garoto na primeira carta. — ...invasivo e curioso sobre o que você faz ou deixa de fazer na sala de aula.</p><p>— Kaiba-sama? — ambos se viraram e deram de cara com o diretor Oshiro. — Eu estava me perguntando o motivo da demora.</p><p>— Kaiba-sama, huh? Tão formal — Jounouchi falou. — Bem, vejo você em algum torneio por aí. Ainda irei vencê-lo, não se esqueça disso.</p><p>Jounouchi foi o primeiro a quebrar a troca de olhares que se seguiu entre ele e Kaiba, em sua cabeça ambos estavam fazendo hora extra naquela escola.</p><p>_____________________________ </p><p>Jounouchi não foi capaz de encarar os amigos depois do que ouvira do diretor Oshiro, portanto foi direto para casa até porque não faria a menor diferença matar as aulas restantes quando ele já se encontrava no fundo do poço. </p><p>Yugi e os outros com certeza ficaram preocupados e Jounouchi não pôde deixar de sentir remorso por nem ao menos ter deixado um recado. </p><p>— Oji-san! — Seu pai estava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, ele estava no sofá quase todos os dias na verdade, essa era uma das únicas certezas da vida de Jounouchi. — Oji-san, você precisa ir até a escola amanhã, eles querem me transferir de volta para o Rintama.</p><p>— Já está mais do que na hora de isso acontecer, o Rintama é perto daqui, assim você não gasta tanto para ficar vagabundeando por aí de ônibus! — Não tanto quanto o velho gastava com bebidas. — Mas por que eu preciso ir até lá? Isso é ridículo!</p><p>— Porque você é o meu responsável, infelizmente.</p><p>— Não é você que sempre faz questão dizer que é responsável por si mesmo? Parece que o dia de provar isso chegou, Katsuya. Se vire, eu não vou sair daqui!</p><p>Jounouchi ficaria verdadeiramente surpreso se o pai dissesse que iria.</p><p>De volta ao seu quarto o jovem decidiu que não pensaria mais naquelas malditas cartas ou de quem elas poderiam ter vindo. Todos os seus problemas começavam justamente por ele não conseguir focar nas coisas sérias, tudo porquê...</p><p>
  <em>"Isso é o que você ganha por achar que tudo é um grande parque de diversões, Jounouchi."</em>
</p><p>Ótimo, agora a voz de sua consciência fora substituída pela voz de Kaiba, será que as coisas poderiam piorar?</p><p>É claro que Jounouci só teria a resposta para aquela pergunta perigosa no dia seguinte.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Não havia muitos motivos para Jounouchi levar sua mochila, mas ele queria se comportar como um aluno de verdade no seu último dia no Colégio Domino.</p><p>
  <em>"Tarde demais para isso, não acha?"</em>
</p><p>Ele achou que a voz de Kaiba em sua cabeça fosse algo momentâneo, porém ela ainda estava lá o atormentando como seu despertador que tocava ás seis da manhã quase todos os dias. Ao menos o despertador Jounouchi podia desligar.</p><p>Jounouchi tentou evitar seus amigos a todo custo, não queria falar com eles até ter certeza de que sua transferência para o Rintama iria realmente acontecer. Entretanto Honda podia rastreá-lo como um agente secreto e, como das outras vezes, obteve sucesso em sua busca.</p><p>— Você está mesmo tentando se esconder atrás dessas bicicletas? Eu posso ver o seu cabelo, Jounouchi!</p><p>Não houve outra escolha a não ser se levantar com o maior sorriso de desentendido.</p><p>— Eu... estava procurando uma coisa — mentiu Jounouchi, algo que ele fazia horrivelmente.</p><p>— Por que diabos você sumiu ontem? O que aconteceu na diretoria? — Ás vezes Honda era um amigo tão<em> mãe</em> quanto Anzu. — Vamos, responda! E é melhor não mentir de novo!</p><p>— Ah... vão me mandar de volta para o Rintama. — Ele resolveu dizer logo.</p><p>— O quê?! — Honda gritou incrédulo. — Não, você não pode voltar para lá!</p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei, mas... parece que as coisas estão bem feias para mim aqui, não tem saída.</p><p>— Mas que droga, Jounouchi! Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?</p><p>— É por isso que eu não queria contar pra vocês, Honda, todos vão ficar decepcionados comigo.</p><p>— E o que pretendia fazer? Sumir para sempre achando que em algum momento iríamos esquecer você! Isso não aconteceu quando Hirutani te ameaçou e não vai acontecer agora! Vamos dar um jeito de consertar isso... eu não sei.</p><p>— Eu prefiro não arriscar, sabe, vocês podem ter problemas por minha causa. — De jeito nenhum Jounouchi arrastaria seus amigos para o seu caos. — Não conte para Yugi e Anzu ainda, tá legal? Eu vou falar com eles depois de ver Oshiro-sensei, ele disse que eu deveria trazer o meu <em>responsável... —</em> Honda rosnou ao ouvir aquilo. — Você sabe como o velho é, estou sozinho nessa.</p><p>— Você sabe que nunca vai estar sozinho enquanto formos amigos, não diga uma coisa dessas.</p><p>— Eu sei, só que dessa vez preciso ser capaz de enfrentar os problemas que eu mesmo criei. Nos vemos daqui a pouco, Honda.</p><p>Jounouchi deixou o amigo para trás sabendo que o mesmo o fitava com desapontamento e tristeza.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Andar pelo corredor da diretoria naquela manhã era equivalente a andar pelo corredor da morte de uma prisão.</p><p>A comparação parece exagerada, é verdade, mas Jounouchi tinha certeza de que ela não estava tão longe da realidade assim. Voltar para o Rintama significava voltar para o campo de visão de Hirutani, este por sua vez não o deixaria em paz nunca mais. Jounouchi não estava nem um pouco interessado em ceder às ameaças que viriam de sua antiga gangue e as consequências dessa decisão eram terríveis demais para serem mencionadas.</p><p>Havia outras consequências com as quais Jounouchi estava preocupado. Em que tipo de encrenca ele poderia se meter pela ausência de seu pai?</p><p>Certamente não seria algo agradável.</p><p>— Bom dia, Oshiro-sensei — disse o jovem todo educado ao entrar na sala do diretor. — Sinto muito, mas meu...</p><p>— Por favor, sente-se. — O diretor Oshiro estava estranhamente radiante. Jounouchi deduziu que talvez o homem estivesse feliz por se livrar do pior aluno da escola. — Eu pensei muito na sua situação depois da nossa conversa de ontem, Jounouchi Katsuya, e resolvi dar a você uma última chance.</p><p>— Como é que é? — Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — M-m-mas o senhor...</p><p>— Eu sei muito bem o que eu disse, Jounouchi Katsuya — interrompeu o homem. — Qual parte de <em>depois da nossa conversa de ontem </em>você não compreendeu?</p><p>— É que é estranho o senhor ter mudado sua palavra assim de uma hora para outra — confessou o jovem espantado. — Quero dizer, ontem o senhor parecia ter certeza absoluta de sua decisão à meu respeito.</p><p>— Bem, não cabe a você desconfiar desse ato de misericórdia. Seu único foco agora é melhorar e ser um bom aluno, pode fazer isso? Posso confiar que não terei de chamá-lo aqui outra vez por causa de reclamações vindas de professores?</p><p>— Eh... p-pode...</p><p>— Preciso de firmeza, Jounouchi Katsuya!</p><p>— Pode!</p><p>— É assim que se fala, garoto! — Oshiro exclamou. O que raios aquele homem havia tomado no café-da-manhã? Será que aquele era um impostor? Havia muitas possibilidades bem mais compreensíveis do aquela atitude surpreendente e repentina do diretor. — Pode ir agora, sua primeira aula irá começar em breve. Você não quer se atrasar, quer?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então vá, Jounouchi Katsuya! O que está esperando?</p><p>— Certo, Oshiro-sensei! E... muito obrigado!</p><p>— Mas o que foi que acabou de acontecer? — Jounouchi exclamou ao deixar a sala da diretoria.</p><p>Jounouchi não achou nada engraçado o terem deixado tão desesperado daquele jeito no dia anterior para depois fingirem que nada havia acontecido. No entanto não é como se ele estivesse reclamando da súbita mudança, até porquê também não era nada engraçado ser obrigado a suportar as pessoas terríveis de seu passado igualmente terrível.</p><p>Honda o esperava no fim do corredor, o mateiga derretida é claro, estava chorando.</p><p>— Ei! — bradou Jounouchi. — Honda, você é mesmo um bebezão! Não precisa ficar assim, Oshiro-sensei mudou de ideia, continuarei aqui.</p><p>— Graças a Deus! — de repente o jovem de cabelos loiros se viu totalmente preso em um abraço apertado. — O que eu faria sem você aqui, Jounouchi?</p><p>— Tá, tá, eu também estou feliz com a notícia! Mas pare com isso, vamos nos atrasar!</p><p>— Desde quando você se importa?</p><p>— Desde que essa é a minha última chance de fazer as coisas direito!</p><p>— Tem razão. — Honda desvencilhou-se dele e fez sua habitual pose motivadora. — De agora em diante trabalharemos juntos para que Katsuya Jounouchi se transforme no aluno mais exemplar do Colégio Domino!</p><p>Isso era impossível já que esse posto pertencia à Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi jamais seria como ele,<em> jamais.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Primeira Carta Do Filho Abandonado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ei, Número 25,</em>
</p><p><em>Adivinha só? Eu sou o 25 também, não é legal? Não sei se isso significa algo de especial pra você, mas eu achei muito irado! Você disse que gosta de ser honesto, eu também gosto disso e vou te dizer a verdade: quando li sua carta pela primeira vez imaginei um garoto muito chato e... não divertido, eu não entendi a maioria das palavras que você usou, cara! Mas quando li de novo percebi que você é só uma criança triste e solitária, quero dizer, não quero te deixar pra baixo, mas é o que parece. Deve ser difícil perder os pais e viver em um orfanato, acredite, eu sei como é. Não a parte do orfanato, mas a parte de perder os pais, só que meus pais não morreram, sabe? Eles se divorciaram há alguns dias e minha mãe foi viver bem longe com a minha irmã. O meu pai, bem, ele não é uma pessoa muito legal então eu estou praticamente sozinho. Quase me esqueci, você também tem um irmão, não é? Pelo menos ele está do seu lado, eu gostaria muito que minha irmã estivesse aqui. Nós dois gostávamos de ir à praia, o mar era legal, mas não tão legal quanto fazer castelos de areia! Você e seu irmão já fizeram castelos de areia? Vocês já foram à praia? O que vocês gostam de fazer? O orfanato onde vocês vivem é igual àqueles de filme de terror? Sabe, com babás malvadas e tudo mais, só de falar nisso me dá arrepios! Eu não gosto de filmes assustadores, gosto de filmes de ação, especialmente aqueles com o Jean-Claude Magnum. Você conhece o Jean-Claude Magnum? Não de verdade, mas você sabe quem ele é? Eu sei que estou falando demais, mas estou muito empolgado com esse negócio de carta, eu acho que é porquê não tenho muitos amigos</em> <em>aqui. Na verdade não tenho nenhum amigo, tem uns idiotas que ficam no meu pé, mas eles estão bem longe de serem legais. O que você acha que eu devo fazer para me livrar deles? Não quero ser um babaca como eles são. Eu não sei, você parece ser inteligente e esperto, pode me dar umas dicas? Você e seu irmão tem amigos aí no orfanato? Eu sei que você disse que não queria ser meu amigo, mas por favor, por favor, por favor seja meu amigo!  Prometo nunca mais te chamar de chato ou coisa parecida de novo! Eu sou um cara que cumpre as promessas que faz, eu prometo! Eu queria saber usar palavras difíceis que nem você pra não ficar repetindo as coisas assim.</em> <em>Você deve achar que eu sou burro, não é? Se bem que você não pode achar isso ainda já que eu ainda estou escrevendo a carta, mas depois que você ler com certeza vai me achar um idiota, desculpe por isso. Acho que eu vou terminar por aqui, Aoyama-sensei está me olhando com uma cara feia. Os professores não gostam muito de mim, sabe, eles estão sempre gritando o meu nome. Tenho certeza de que você é o queridinho deles, não é</em>? <em>À propósito, vocês estudam aí no orfanato? Estarei esperando suas respostas, Número 25. É engraçado falar assim, até parece que estamos jogando bingo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Até mais, 25. Eu não sei se esse é o jeito certo de terminar uma carta, mas acho que você vai entender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.: Por favor, seja meu amigo!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chato e... Não Divertido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A primeira versão do disco de duelo não era muito prática de se usar, por isso Kaiba refez o projeto e agora os primeiros protótipos estavam prontos. Diferente do anterior o novo acessório permanecia o tempo inteiro no braço do duelista, as únicas coisas que continuavam iguais eram o leitor de <em>decks</em> e o contador de pontos de vida.</p><p>— Nii-sama, você gostaria de testar o disco de duelo comigo? — Kaiba deu um meio sorriso com a imagem de Mokuba o desafiando para um duelo. — Não jogamos juntos há um bom tempo, você me deve isso, não acha?</p><p>O tom do menino não era de revolta pela constante ausência do irmão, mas sim de determinação em enfrentá-lo. Se havia algo pelo qual Kaiba agradecia mentalmente todos os dias era a compreensão e o apoio de Mokuba para com sua agenda cheia.</p><p>Já se faziam pouco mais de um ano da morte de Gozaburo e da ascensão de Kaiba como presidente da empresa, os negócios com os jogos iam bem e Kaiba via seus objetivos serem alcançados cada vez mais rápido. Ele estaria plenamente satisfeito naquele momento se não fosse por sua derrota para Yugi há pouco tempo, mas isso era algo que podia ser consertado. Kaiba era ambicioso e queria conseguir seu título de campeão a todo custo, entretanto ele precisava saber esperar a hora certa para dar o primeiro passo.</p><p>— Eu não sei se essa é uma boa ideia, Mokuba — Kaiba disse aquilo com o único motivo de que agora, com essa nova tecnologia complementada ao Solid Vision, o jogador sentia na pele os ataques recebidos durante o duelo. — Nós podemos jogar outro dia, mas não com o disco de duelo.</p><p>— Quanta superproteção. — Mokuba lamentava como se Kaiba não tivesse motivos para se preocupar com ele. — Sabe, nii-sama, eu entendo que esteja sempre muito ocupado com a empresa e com a escola, mas você vai se graduar em duas semanas, não é? Eu espero que possamos passar mais tempo juntos depois disso.</p><p>Kaiba começou a frequentar o Colégio Domino logo após a morte de seu pai adotivo, foi uma decisão um tanto desnecessária visto sua genialidade precoce que dispensava qualquer ensinamento que uma escola pudesse lhe dar. O CEO jamais admitiria para si mesmo que no fundo seu único propósito era encontrar o garoto das cartas.</p><p>Claro, era como atirar para qualquer lado em um quarto escuro já que o garoto poderia até mesmo ter se mudado de Domino ou, na pior das hipóteses, ter morrido devido à sua convivência com pessoas perigosas em lugares ainda mais perigosos. Aquele menino o irritava, ele falava demais, era estúpido e possuía uma caligrafia horrível, entretanto Kaiba não podia ignorar que sentia simpatia por ele à ponto de continuar se comunicando com o mesmo, não só isso, o CEO também sentia-se um tanto culpado por deixá-lo na mão de certa forma. Ele fizera promessas àquele garoto, devia à ele e precisava quitar isso.</p><p>Mas então...</p><p>De todos os idiotas que viviam ou já haviam vivido na cidade de Domino, o garoto era justamente <em>Jounouchi Katsuya.</em></p><p>Kaiba desconfiou disso desde o primeiro momento em que ouviu Jounouchi abrir a boca para falar, ainda que sua comunicação com o garoto envolvia apenas a escrita na época, as palavras nas cartas tinham a mesma essência que as palavras ditas pelo imbecil ao seu lado. Alguns dias depois suas investigações só confirmaram sua suposição e o CEO, é claro, ficou imensamente frustrado.</p><p>Aquilo era um desastre completo, Kaiba havia dito coisas naquelas cartas que ele nunca dissera à ninguém, nem mesmo a Mokuba que a princípio era o mais interessado naquela atividade ridícula. Jounouchi sabia demais sobre o garoto do orfanato e se ele acabasse descobrindo que o tal garoto era Kaiba as coisas então se tornariam ainda mais catastróficas.</p><p>Após pensar bastante no problema Kaiba decidiu fazer uma das coisas que fazia de melhor,<em> ignorar o passado.</em> O CEO queimou todas aquelas cartas que ele não fazia ideia do motivo de ter guardado e passou a fingir que sua "amizade" com aquele garoto foi um sonho bobo que ele tivera na infância. Para completar ele também começou a tratar Jounouchi como um ser desprezível, alguém que simplesmente era inferior demais para receber sua atenção.</p><p>Logo em seguida veio o duelo com Yugi, o qual Kaiba perdera, isso foi o estopim para o CEO menosprezar ainda mais Jounouchi que por acaso era o melhor amigo de seu rival. O imbecil provavelmente nem se lembrava daquelas cartas idiotas, ao menos isso era o que Kaiba imaginava até o dia anterior.</p><p>Jounouchi estava tentando invadir o seu espaço na outra manhã, agindo mais estranho do que o normal. Kaiba não sabia exatamente o que Jounouchi pretendia com aquilo, mas jamais baixaria sua guarda para descobrir. Claro, ele fizera um pequeno favor ao outro subornando o diretor para que o deixasse ficar na escola, mas foi só isso, sendo assim sua dívida com o garoto estava paga.</p><p>Em breve Kaiba sairia da escola, a empresa necessitava de uma maior atenção e suas notas eram as maiores da instituição, não havia qualquer motivo para continuar com aquilo. Obviamente Yugi ainda seria seu rival e Jounouchi... bem, Jounouchi era apenas parte de um passado com o qual Kaiba já não se importava mais.</p><p>— Quem será o felizardo que fará um duelo-teste com você então? — indagou Mokuba abusando de seu sarcasmo.</p><p>A mente traidora de Kaiba o levou de volta ao Reino dos Duelistas, coincidentemente a primeira pessoa além dele a usar a versão anterior do disco de duelo foi Jounouchi. Kaiba, é claro, o derrotara lindamente naquele dia.</p><p>— Ninguém — respondeu o jovem empresário. — Irei aguardar o programa de inteligência artificial de duelos ficar pronto, poderemos testar as duas coisas de uma só vez.</p><p>Ele mal podia esperar para ver a tecnologia da Kaiba Corporation dominando o mercado de todo o mundo.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Um aglomerado de garotas do primeiro ano tumultuava a entrada da sala de aula, no entanto bastou Kaiba lançar seu olhar ríspido para o grupo que elas abriram o caminho. Não foi de muita melhora já que agora era a patrulha de perdedores que estava à sua frente.</p><p>— Quem é esse cara e por quê todas as garotas da escola estão dando atenção para ele? — Era típico de Jounouchi ser tão cobiçoso em torno de futilidades. — Isso não é justo!</p><p>No canto da sala outro bando de garotas estava reunido ao redor da carteira que Kaiba julgou ser do cara de quem Jounouchi falava.</p><p>— Frustrado porque você não é o alvo? — A voz provocativa do CEO obrigou o outro a se virar para ele. — Não seja bobo, quem iria querer dar atenção para um imbecil como você, Jounouchi?</p><p>Yugi olhou para o amigo com receio de que ele fosse partir para a violência física, porém o único movimento que Jounouchi fez foi respirar fundo e encarar Kaiba com seriedade.</p><p>— Eu não sei, Kaiba, você talvez. Quero dizer, quem é que está sempre instigando alguma reação negativa em mim? Ah é, é você mesmo!</p><p>O CEO sentiu-se pessoalmente atacado pela verdade que fora jogada em sua face. Ele dizia constantemente à si mesmo que ignoraria Jounouchi, mas de algum jeito palavras direcionadas àquele perdedor sempre saíam de sua boca, aquela era uma das raras atitudes das quais Kaiba possuía uma certa dificuldade em controlar.</p><p>— Hm. — Sua melhor arma no momento era sair de cena, reconhecer sua fraqueza e cuidar para que aquilo não se repetisse.</p><p>— Babaca.</p><p>A euforia com o novo aluno se cessou com o início da aula, entretanto na hora do almoço as coisas ficaram absurdamente insuportáveis.</p><p>O novato era Otogi Ryuji, aparentemente ele possuía um estranho fascínio por dados e era dono de uma loja de jogos. Kaiba revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo se gabar por ter inventado um jogo chamado Dados de Monstros Masmorra que era praticamente uma cópia de Monstros de Duelo, só que ao invés das cartas usavam-se dados.</p><p>— Duele comigo, Otogi, irei vencê-lo no <em>meu jogo! —</em> A auto-confiança de Jounouchi era de dar pena, era patético o quanto ter ficado em segundo lugar no Reino dos Duelistas subira tanto à cabeça dele. — O que me diz?</p><p>— Seu jogo, huh? Não manche o nome de Pegasus, você não é um duelista tão bom assim para chamar Monstros de Duelo de <em>seu.— </em>o tom de Otogi era cheio de veneno e isso despertou um certo desagrado no CEO que escutava toda a conversa. — Bem, eu aceito o seu desafio, Jounouchi, isso pode ser divertido. Depois da aula então?</p><p>— Pode apostar!</p><p>— Você nunca irá vencer Otogi! — Entonaram irritantemente três garotas que de uma hora para outra pareciam ter criado um fã-clube para o novato. — Iremos torcer por você, Otogi!</p><p>Jounouchi, obviamente, rosnou com raiva e uma ponta de inveja.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Ainda em seu uniforme do colégio Kaiba compareceu ao laboratório da empresa para atender a uma emergência. Suas expectativas eram de que seu projeto com a inteligência artificial estivesse pronto, no entanto o CEO se deparou com uma situação exatamente oposta.</p><p>— Como assim o computador não se adaptou ao Solid Vision? — Kaiba indagou com impaciência ao líder de sua equipe de cientistas tecnológicos. — Isso é impossível, não tivemos nenhum problema em adaptar o disco de duelo.</p><p>— Ao que tudo indica alguns componentes não são compatíveis, só não conseguimos identificar quais são.</p><p>— Você não é pago para <em>não conseguir</em> identificar o que está errado, conserte isso imediatamente!</p><p>— Sim, Kaiba-sama.</p><p>Essa era outra razão pela qual Kaiba precisava de mais tempo para a empresa. Já que a escola tomava conta de um período considerável do seu dia o CEO cuidava apenas da divisão administrativa, o laboratório ficava, em sua maior parte, nas mãos de seus funcionários. Kaiba tinha absoluta certeza de não haveria nenhuma falha se ele estivesse assumindo seu devido posto no local, afinal, os projetos eram arquitetados por ele somente.</p><p>Mais tarde, quando Kaiba terminou seus afazeres no escritório, ele foi atrás de Mokuba que provavelmente estava em algum canto da Kaibalândia. Desde o início da construção do parque seu irmão não hesitava em escapar para o lugar, era incrível como ele nunca se cansava das atrações. O CEO, por outro lado, não gostava de estar no meio dos visitantes, sua aversão a pessoas o fazia optar pela discrição.</p><p>Naquele dia em especial Kaiba estava farto de pessoas cujo o maior prazer parecia ser juntarem-se a outras para gritar e se estapear por causa de um sujeito irrelevante. Como se não bastasse dar de cara com esse tipo de coisa na escola ele agora tinha que ver aquilo se alastrando para o seu parque.</p><p>Kaiba amaldiçoou Otogi Ryuji internamente por não só ter trazido seu fã-clube para a Kaibalândia, mas também por ter escolhido duelar com Jounouchi em uma de suas arenas. Claro, era bobagem reclamar daquilo quando os discos de duelo ainda não estavam nas lojas e sua empresa era a única a fornecer os campos para o jogo, logo os duelistas de Domino só tinham um lugar para ir.</p><p>Assim que Kaiba viu a aglomeração escandalosa assistindo ao duelo pelo telão do lado de fora do recinto pensou em ignorar e contatar Mokuba pelo telefone de um outro local, porém algo chamou-lhe sua atenção e despertou sua fúria.</p><p>Ryuji Otogi não estava duelando com Jounouchi e sim com Yugi, ou melhor dizendo, os dois não estavam duelando, estavam jogando o estúpido jogo que Otogi clamava ter inventado. Era muita audácia da parte dele em achar que tinha carta branca para usar suas criações idiotas dentro de um local que fora feito especialmente para Monstros de Duelo.</p><p>— Fugata, pare o carro — ordenou o CEO. — Eu não irei demorar.</p><p>A única vantagem da fama repentina de Otogi foi deixar aquelas pessoas tão distraídas ao ponto de nem perceberem Kaiba Seto passando por elas. Contudo havia alguém naquele meio que reconhecera o jovem de imediato, alguém que tivera coragem o suficiente para pará-lo bem na entrada.</p><p>Não muito tempo atrás Kaiba sequestrara – por assim dizer – Sugoroku Mutou, o avô de Yugi, tudo para obrigá-lo à duelar fazendo-o perder seu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, carta que o CEO logo rasgou em seguida. Ele estava possesso naquele dia, era verdade, mas o passado era <em>passado</em> e, por mais que algo em suas entranhas gritasse tentando convencê-lo do quanto aquilo fora errado, Kaiba não tinha qualquer intenção de reviver o assunto.</p><p>— Kaiba, você não está indo atormentar o meu neto outra vez, está? — questionou o velho ríspido.</p><p>— Ainda não — respondeu seco. — Agora deixe-me passar.</p><p>Sugoroku não fez outra objeção, porém quando Kaiba adentrou o recinto ele disse:</p><p>— Eu perdoo você, garoto. Sabe, por tudo o que fez...</p><p>
  <em>Garoto.</em>
</p><p>Um gênio dono de uma empresa poderia ser visto como uma criança por alguém? Desde que se tornou responsável por Mokuba o CEO enxergava sua idade como um detalhe insignificante de seu ser, quando Gozaburo os adotou então... Kaiba já não se lembrava mais o que era ser <em>só</em> um garoto.</p><p>— Não preciso do seu perdão, nunca pedi desculpas para início de conversa.</p><p>Ele não era um covarde como Jounouchi que se arrependia facilmente de seus atos. Kaiba acreditava que as atitudes de uma pessoa, fossem elas boas ou ruins, aconteciam de um jeito ou de outro. Logo, o indivíduo deveria aprender a pensar antes de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, lamentar incessantemente um erro já cometido era o que denotava a fraqueza de alguém.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Os campos de duelo ficavam em uma área fechada cujo a entrada de pessoas era extremamente limitada, essa certamente era uma das razões do alvoroço do lado de fora.</p><p>Imponentemente Kaiba andou pelo local até avistar o campo onde Otogi e Yugi estavam.</p><p>Era ele,<em> o outro Yugi.</em> A racionalidade de Kaiba custava a deixá-lo acreditar que haviam dois espíritos dividindo aquele corpo, no entanto ele não dava muita importância a esse truque, seu único objetivo para com Yugi era derrotá-lo. Atrás dele estavam dois de seus amigos estúpidos, Honda e Anzu.</p><p><em>"Onde está o imbecil?" </em>a pergunta surgiu em sua mente de um modo automático.</p><p>Ao lado de Otogi estavam as três garotas cumprindo o que haviam prometido mais cedo na escola, torcendo pelo novato, e com elas havia um... <em>cachorro.</em></p><p>— O que significa tudo... — Seu tom de voz que iniciara-se grave desaparecera no momento em que Kaiba viu no que o campo projetado por ele exclusivamente para Monstros de Duelo havia se tornado. Uma espécie de tabuleiro substituía todas as lacunas designadas para as cartas e no lugar do contador de pontos de vida encontravam-se três corações. Kaiba sentiu seu sangue ferver, assim que saísse dali demitiria o irresponsável que permitira aquela atrocidade. — O que significa<em> tudo isso?</em></p><p>— Kaiba? — Yugi e seus amigos exclamaram em uníssono ao mesmo tempo em que o <em>cachorro</em> tentava esconder o rosto com suas orelhas felpudas.</p><p>— Que honra tê-lo... — Otogi começou a dizer sequer escondendo sua intenção de bajular Kaiba, este último no entanto fez sinal para que ele se calasse.</p><p>— Não me recordo de ter autorizado qualquer mudança nesses campos em visão de favorecer a prática desse jogo. Quero saber quem foi infeliz!</p><p>— Bem, há alguns dias eu tentei contatar você para fazer uma proposta, porém você estava muito ocupado e acabei sendo atendido por um garoto que acredito ser seu irmão, Mokuba, não é? — era inaceitável que seu irmão estivesse tomando decisões sobre o parque sem consultá-lo. — Ele disse que...</p><p>— Não importa o que Mokuba disse, o dono desse lugar <em>sou eu! —</em> interrompeu Kaiba. — Saia!</p><p>— Kaiba, você não pode fazer isso! — protestou o outro Yugi. O CEO realmente esperava que aquela reclamação viesse de Otogi. — Estamos no meio de uma partida e eu preciso ganhar. </p><p>— Continue sonhando com isso Yugi. — Otogi olhava para seu oponente com uma ira intensa. — Você trapaceou em Monstros de Duelo para vencer o Pegasus, mas não pode trapacear no <em>meu jogo!</em></p><p>A determinação de ambos revelava que seria trabalhoso convencê-los a sair. Ainda assim, por mais que tal coisa estivesse tirando Kaiba do sério ele agora encontrava-se um tanto interessado no cenário inusitado.</p><p>— Pare de se esconder, vira-lata! — A voz esganiçada de uma das líderes de torcida de Otogi fez Kaiba se virar para a figura humilhante com fantasia de cachorro. — Não se esqueça de que agora você pertence ao Otogi por uma semana!</p><p>— Aaaargh... cale a boca! — O <em>cachorro </em>foi imediatamente advertido por seu comportamento ao ser atingindo por um dado lançado por Otogi.  </p><p>— Cães não falam, eles latem! — Parte de Kaiba queria jogar algo bem maior do que um dado no rosto daquele idiota e não, ele não estava se referindo à Jounouchi dessa vez. — Você perdeu, Jounouchi, tem que cumprir com a parte do trato.</p><p>— Eu não sou... Jounouchi. — O outro disse tentando alterar a voz, ele ainda estava de costas para Kaiba segurando as orelhas peludas da fantasia na frente do rosto. </p><p>— Eu sei que é você, imbecil. — A visão de Jounouchi se rendendo literalmente ao papel de cão perdedor deveria agradar Kaiba, por uns segundos ele até mesmo tentou esboçar um sorriso maquiavélico mental diante daquilo, mas não conseguiu, isso definitivamente não estava sendo divertido para ele. — Livre-se dessa roupa estúpida, Jounouchi.</p><p>— Eu não sou um maldito ca... espere, o que você disse? — Jounouchi estava tão ridículo vestindo aquela coisa que Kaiba sequer queria olhar para ele.</p><p>— Eu disse para se livrar dessa roupa estúpida — repetiu ele sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. </p><p>— O que? Você não pode fazer isso! Jounouchi perdeu e concordou em... — Otogi começou a dizer, porém Kaiba não estava nem um pouco à fim de continuar ouvindo suas queixas.</p><p>— Eu espero que não esteja tentando me dizer o que posso ou não fazer — falou o CEO. — Seria muita estupidez da sua parte confrontar a pessoa que pode varrer você para fora daqui em segundos. Não me questione outra vez ou não hesitarei em proibir sua entrada na Kaibalândia por tempo indeterminado. Você já teve bastante sorte com o que Mokuba fez para essa tolice que você chama de jogo.</p><p>Era difícil definir quem estava mais chocado, Otogi, Yugi, Jounouchi ou o <em>próprio</em> Kaiba.</p><p>— Yugi — Kaiba se virou para o rival de quem tanto ansiava uma revanche —, não ouse perder para ele. Se me dão licença tenho mais à fazer.</p><p>Qualquer interesse que ele ousou a ter naquele jogo desaparecera por completo, Otogi claramente não era um oponente à altura de Yugi, não seria uma surpresa ele perder em sua própria criação.</p><p>— Espere um segundo! — Jounouchi pediu, mas o CEO não lhe deu atenção e quando chegou ao corredor que levava até a saída pôde ouvir o outro amaldiçoando aquela fantasia patética de cachorro.</p><p>Kaiba quase detectou um arrependimento nele mesmo, mas a lembrança de sua crença sobre os atos humanos e suas consequências inevitáveis o impediu.</p><p>— Kaiba!</p><p>Jounouchi era sua <em>consequência inevitável</em> agora.</p><p>O jovem empresário parou, ele deveria sair e seguir com seu plano de ignorar aquele de quem um dia ele cogitou ser amigo, mas ao invés disso Kaiba se virou e perguntou inexpressivo:</p><p>— O que?</p><p>Jounouchi não era mais um cão, pelo menos não externamente. </p><p>— O que diabos foi... quero dizer, por quê você fez aquilo?</p><p>— Me questionando como o Otogi, Jounouchi?</p><p>— Estou sim, mas a diferença é que eu não tenho medo de você.</p><p>— Diz isso porque o derrotei uma única vez e já não tem mais nada a perder?</p><p>— Achei que fosse gostar de me ver daquele jeito, por isso me escondi quando ouvi sua voz.</p><p>— Como se algo tão patético pudesse me divertir.</p><p>— Então agora está dizendo que não se importa? — rebateu Jounouchi. — Se é assim por que fez aquilo então?</p><p>— Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Jounouchi, adeus. — Ele só precisava andar até a saída, esperar os dias passarem e sair do colégio para sempre tornando seus encontros com Jounouchi ainda mais inconcebíveis. </p><p>Kaiba precisava destruir sua mania em dar atenção a Jounouchi do mesmo jeito que destruíra aquelas cartas. Ele as guardou por tantos anos e numa bela noite atirou-as na lareira, assistiu-as se tornarem cinzas e se alegrou maliciosamente quando viu que elas não existiam mais. Kaiba errou ao ter certeza de que aquele ato as apagaria de sua memória, ele ainda se lembrava da caligrafia horrível de Jounouchi e de todas as coisas que ele dissera, cada palavra, cada sentença, cada erro de coerência que ele cometia, ele se lembrava de tudo.</p><p>— Você é ele não é? — A pergunta de Jounouchi o atingiu como o golpe certeiro de uma espada, porém Kaiba continuou andando. — O garoto que mandava cartas pra mim... número 25.</p><p>Apenas Kaiba sabia o quanto ele sonhara, lá nos seus dez anos de idade, em conhecer seu correspondente, em ouvir sua voz e olhar em seus olhos diretamente. Isso acontecera tantas vezes entre ele e Jounouchi, tantas vezes que Kaiba sentia total indiferença para com o outro, todavia agora, naquele exato instante, era <em>diferente.</em> Era diferente porque Jounouchi o descobrira, era diferente porquê agora os dois sabiam o que significavam um para o outro no passado.</p><p>O <em>sentimento</em> era diferente e naquele momento Kaiba só queria poder atirá-lo na lareira e presenciar o fim de sua existência.</p><p>— Me responda, Kaiba! — Até mesmo a raiva na voz de Jounouchi chegava de um jeito incomum aos seus ouvidos. Algo que antes o CEO escutava como uma choradeira sem fim agora penetrava suas veias fazendo-o sentir exatamente o que o outro sentia.</p><p>
  <em>"Eu perdoo você, garoto."</em>
</p><p> Não, ele não era mais um garoto, o pobre órfão, ele não era mais quem Jounouchi conhecera e jamais voltaria a ser.</p><p>— Ele não existe mais, Jounouchi.</p><p>E assim como ele sentira a fúria de Jounouchi, Kaiba sabia que o <em>cão perdedor</em> teria a mesma experiência com a frieza de suas palavras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Segunda Carta Do Órfão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Caro, 25.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vejo que você não compreendeu nada do que eu disse e se o fez ignorou completamente as minhas palavras. Eu deixei bem claro que não estava interessado em ser seu amigo e pedi educadamente que não fizesse perguntas a meu respeito, ainda assim você me contradisse e não só levantou questionamentos sobre mim e meu irmão, mas também fez suposições sobre a minha pessoa. Honestamente, não queria responder a sua carta de início, mas não pude ignorar o fato de que me simpatizei um pouco com a sua história, é uma pena que sua irmã não esteja ao seu lado, sinto muito. Quanto às suas perguntas, por mais que sejam inoportunas, irei respondê-las uma por uma.<br/>1. Posso dizer que meu irmão gosta de fazer castelos de areia, entretanto ele só faz isso no pequeno parque que fica nos fundos do orfanato. Não sou muito fã de atividades externas;<br/>2. Não me lembro a última vez em que fui a praia e meu irmão tampouco, porém repito a resposta da pergunta anterior;<br/>3. Eu gosto de jogos e ás vezes gosto de ler. Quanto ao meu irmão, bem, ele gosta de jogos também e de muitas outras coisas, eu acho. Eu não sei bem na verdade, é complicado;<br/>4. Eu nunca assisti a um filme de terror portanto não posso dizer se o orfanato onde vivemos é igual ao de um;<br/>5. Não, eu não conheço Jean-Claude Magnum. Eu não conheço nada sobre filmes na verdade, prefiro livros;<br/>6. Você não deveria perguntar a mim sobre o que deve fazer em relação à essas pessoas que estão atrás de você, isso é algo que você precisa resolver sozinho. Nós não nos conhecemos, logo você não deveria confiar em mim a ponto de pedir uma sugestão em torno de um assunto que só diz respeito à você. Deixe-me esclarecer algo: eu não confio em ninguém. As pessoas sempre irão se aproveitar das fraquezas e inseguranças de outras, sempre, não há exceções, 25. Saiba solucionar os seus problemas por conta própria, é a única dica que posso lhe dar no momento;<br/>7. Não, meu irmão e eu não temos amigos aqui no orfanato, não somos muito sociáveis;<br/>8. Eu não acho que você seja burro, mas acredito que possa melhorar. Quero dizer, você usa expressões que tem o mesmo significado em uma mesma frase, sua caligrafia é quase incompreensível, enfim, nada que seja incorrigível;<br/>9. Sim, nós estudamos aqui no orfanato. Posso dizer que esse lugar é como uma escola onde você passa anos esperando seus pais levarem você para casa, só que eles nunca vêm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não sei se concordo com a ideia de sermos amigos visto que somos completos estranhos um para o outro, mas surpreendentemente não tenho qualquer objeção em relação a essa cumplicidade que estamos construindo através dessas cartas. Isso realmente não é do meu feitio, mas a verdade é que após descobrir as coisas que temos em comum, nossos pais, nossos irmãos, nossa solidão e tudo o mais, eu fiquei um tanto curioso sobre a sua pessoa, 25. No entanto, ao contrário de você, não sou de fazer interrogatórios, eu só peço que me responda uma coisa:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como você sabe se está sendo um bom irmão?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Número 25.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.: Você é bastante insistente com essa coisa de amigo, talvez eu reconsidere, mas não crie muitas expectativas.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Um Bom Irmão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaiba havia prometido para si mesmo que não seria tão duro com Mokuba do jeito que costumava ser antes de Pegasus sequestrá-lo, porém não podia tratar o deslize do irmão como um erro sem importância, por mais jovem que ele fosse.</p><p>— Você não pode tomar decisões em relação à empresa sem me consultar, Mokuba! — Ele proferiu com severidade para o garoto que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. — Especialmente quando elas envolvem aquele idiota do Otogi Ryuji e seu jogo estúpido!</p><p>— Mas você estava em reunião quando ele veio procurá-lo, eu imaginei que...</p><p>— Então da próxima vez não<em> imagine,</em> apenas venha até mim.</p><p>Mokuba finalmente levantou a cabeça e Kaiba se viu obrigado a encarar aqueles olhos grandes cheios de determinação e com uma pontada de mágoa, talvez isso tenha surtido um efeito desagradável de culpa nele, mas o CEO jamais iria admitir tal coisa.</p><p>— Você diz que a Kaiba Corporation é nossa, mas eu só vejo <em>você</em> tomando decisões, frequentando as reuniões importantes e estampando as revistas empresariais. <em>Só você! — </em>esbravejou Mokuba. — Eu só fiz uma coisa e foi com a melhor das intenções, se pra você isso for o fim do mundo então talvez fique melhor sem mim.</p><p>— O que quer dizer com isso? — Kaiba perguntou áspero. Uma incômoda sensação apertou seu peito, a sensação de que ele não estava notando o quanto Mokuba crescia a cada dia. Talvez Kaiba o subestimasse mais do que deveria.</p><p>Ao invés de responder o garoto se calou e subiu apressadamente para o seu quarto, Kaiba pôde ouvir a porta sendo batida com violência e cerrou os punhos na esperança de que sua fúria passasse logo. Apesar de tudo não é como se aquilo não fizesse parte do processo de criação do irmão, Mokuba era um pré-adolescente afinal de contas e Kaiba teria que lidar com suas fases de rebeldia, entretanto ele se julgava sem tempo para ficar policiando o garoto 24 horas por dia e esperava que o mesmo colaborasse para que algo tão radical não fosse necessário. Eles estavam se entendendo tão bem, o que havia de errado agora?</p><p>De qualquer forma ele não tinha tempo de pensar nisso, precisava voltar para empresa e desfazer o erro que Mokuba havia cometido.</p><p>________________________</p><p>— Eu quero essa coisa fora do sistema da Kaiba Corporation imediatamente! — Kaiba vociferou se referindo ao jogo de Otogi com desprezo assim que chegou na empresa. — E se Otogi Ryuji aparecer mandem-no à mim, eu mesmo o colocarei em seu devido lugar.</p><p>A última coisa que Kaiba queria naquela tarde era encarar pessoas do tipo de Otogi – que mal havia acabado de chegar na cidade e já estava lhe causando problemas –, mas se não o fizesse o indivíduo indubitavelmente continuaria a andar por aí todo pomposo achando que tinha algum direito na Kaiba Corporation ou qualquer coisa parecida.</p><p>O estresse percorria suas veias como uma espécie de veneno, mas Kaiba já havia se acostumado com a sensação, se tornara imune. O CEO então se sentou em sua cadeira e posicionou as mãos na mesa à frente de seu rosto em sua clássica postura reflexiva. Ele deveria estar pensando no que dera errado com os discos de duelo, porém sua mente ainda vagava nas palavras de Mokuba.</p><p>
  <em>"...talvez fique melhor sem mim."</em>
</p><p>Gozaburo costumava fazer essas insinuações sempre que tinha a oportunidade, isto é, nos momentos em que ele tinha certeza que Seto estava psicologicamente sensível por conta do esgotamento que seu <em>horário de aula </em>causava.</p><p>
  <em>"Sejamos sinceros, Mokuba só o atrapalha. Esse amor fraterno não o levará à nada, Seto."</em>
</p><p>Quantas vezes Kaiba acordara no meio da noite com medo de seu irmão ser levado para longe sem que ele pudesse fazer nada? Aquele foi um pesadelo recorrente até o dia da morte de Gozaburo.</p><p>Repentinamente o CEO sentiu aquele medo ressuscitar em seu interior, porém dessa vez não era seu pai adotivo que afastaria Mokuba dele, era<em> ele próprio.</em></p><p>Instintivamente ele levou a mão até o telefone para ligar para casa, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso o mesmo começou a tocar.</p><p><em>— Kaiba-sama — </em>disse a voz de sua secretária do outro lado da linha <em>— Otogi Ryuji quer vê-lo, devo permitir sua entrada?</em></p><p>— Imediatamente — respondeu o CEO.</p><p>Ele já esperava que Otogi fosse vir tão cedo, afinal Kaiba também pedira que o enxotassem do parque caso ele ainda estivesse lá e ele com certeza estava. É claro que seu jogo estava, pelo jeito, fazendo sucesso, mas isso seria repentino e quanto mais antes saísse de circulação melhor. Kaiba jamais iria reconhecer algo que praticamente era um plágio de Monstros de Duelo dentro de sua empresa.</p><p>A verdade era que o CEO tentava convencer a si mesmo de que sua raiva pelo novato se dava apenas pelo fato de sua audácia em achar que a Kaiba Corporation poderia oferecer-lhe um patrocínio e não também por ele ter humilhado Jounouchi daquela forma. Ainda assim, o próprio Kaiba fazia questão de rebaixar Jounouchi sempre que o via, logo não deveria estar irritado por conta disso então tratou rapidamente de esquecer aquele pensamento.</p><p>Otogi entrou bufando em seu escritório, seus olhos verdes ousavam fitar os de Kaiba com imensa fúria, era quase como se ele pensasse que tinha alguma relevância ali à ponto de questionar quem comandava aquela empresa.</p><p>— Você não pode fazer isso! — exclamou com revolta o criador de Dados de Monstro Masmorra.</p><p>Kaiba já o havia avisado sobre não querer ouvir aquele tipo de coisa mais cedo e, de certo modo, estava feliz por Otogi não conseguir se conter, era algo que alimentava seu complexo de superioridade em níveis estrondosos.</p><p>— Eu apenas recorri a Kaiba Corporation porque o Pegasus desapareceu e a Industrial Illusions..."</p><p>— Poupe-me dos detalhes, isso não é problema meu e não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber de você ou do Pegasus — interrompeu Kaiba mantendo sua postura inabalável. — Um erro foi cometido e só estou cuidando para que ele seja desfeito, não leve para o lado pessoal.</p><p>— Mas o seu irmão...</p><p>— Meu irmão não toma decisões nessa empresa! — Kaiba falou sem pensar e de repente sentiu um lampejo de culpa. Ele sentiu que Mokuba o ouvira dizer aquilo em alto e bom som, até mesmo sentira seus olhos grandes e violetas cheios de mágoa e sem um pingo de coragem de encará-lo. </p><p>
  <em>O que ele estava dizendo? Isso não era certo.</em>
</p><p>Ele deveria ir para casa e acertar as coisas com Mokuba.</p><p>
  <em>Pedir desculpas.</em>
</p><p>Ele nunca pedia desculpas, mas talvez poderia abrir uma exceção para o irmão, isto é, <em>deveria.</em></p><p>— Saia — Kaiba pediu ao outro, de repente a revolta de Otogi não o divertia mais, falar com ele era completamente insignificante. — Vamos, saia!</p><p>— Você é uma pessoa muito injusta, Kaiba Seto.</p><p>Ainda que estivesse atordoado com suas próprias atitudes o CEO não deixou de rir daquele julgamento absurdamente pretensioso.</p><p>________________________</p><p>As complicações com o novo disco de duelo e a Solid Vision exigiram sua atenção naquela tarde e Kaiba não foi capaz de chegar em casa antes do anoitecer, ele só esperava que isso não fizesse Mokuba ficar ainda mais chateado.</p><p>Ainda que a tempestade que caía lá fora fosse atormentadora, o silêncio costumeiro do interior da mansão era algo que deixaria qualquer visitante desavisado com mais medo de entrar ali do que de qualquer outra coisa, entretanto Kaiba não desejava que fosse de outro jeito. Mokuba no entanto não era um grande apreciador da quietude, porém não existia um registro de reclamações dele quanto à isso.</p><p>Kaiba deixou sua pasta em cima da mesa de canto no hall de entrada e subiu as escadas sem se importar em se apressar. Ele não gostava de parecer desesperado ou impaciente, é claro que isso não se aplicava quando o assunto era competição.</p><p>— Mokuba! — Kaiba chamou enquanto batia na porta do quarto do irmão. Ele pronunciou o nome mais duas vezes e quando não obteve respostas girou a maçaneta e adentrou o cômodo.</p><p>Mokuba nunca trancava a porta e Kaiba ficou feliz por ele ter mantido esse costume mesmo estando com raiva. Mas o CEO não ficou nada satisfeito quando se deu conta de que o quarto estava vazio.</p><p>Sua cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e todos os seus pertences encontravam-se no seu devido lugar. O ambiente estava estranhamente frio e Kaiba logo descobriu porque: a janela estava aberta e as cortinas balançavam violentamente com a força do vento que vinha lá de fora como uma espécie de deus da destruição em conjunto com a chuva.</p><p><em>"Ele não faria isso.</em>" Kaiba pensou mesmo não tendo certeza do que acabara de afirmar em sua mente.</p><p>O CEO foi até o outro lado do quarto e fechou a janela – não sem antes olhar para fora e calcular a altura daquele andar até o chão –, o carpete estava úmido naquela parte. Não havia como Mokuba ter desaparecido sem deixar vestígios, independente se ele fora por pura e espontânea vontade ou <em>à força.</em> A segunda hipótese o fez estremecer, afinal não fazia muito tempo desde o sequestro que Pegasus tramara contra seu irmão.</p><p>Kaiba então voltou para o andar de baixo, algum de seus empregados<em> tinha </em>que saber onde Mokuba estava. Atsuko trabalhava naquela casa como governanta desde a época em que Gozaburo comandava firme e forte a Kaiba Corporation e, assim como Daimon, Seto resolvera mantê-la ali mesmo depois da morte do pai adotivo.</p><p>Àquele horário ela provavelmente estava se preparando para sair e quando o fizesse só voltaria lá pelas onze, Kaiba não tinha o menor interesse na vida pessoal de seus funcionários, ele apenas exigia que cumprissem o horário e realizassem suas respectivas tarefas com excelência.</p><p>De qualquer forma o CEO também não encontrara Atsuko em nenhum canto da mansão, Daimon por outro lado aparecera à sua frente como um fantasma sorrateiro.</p><p>— Seto-sama — começou ele a dizer com sua voz desagradável —, se está procurando Atsuko saiba que ela teve um problema familiar de suma importância e dei permissão para que saísse mais cedo. Espero que isso não seja inoportuno para o senhor.</p><p>— Onde está Mokuba? — Era só o que Kaiba queria saber.</p><p>— Mokuba-sama não saiu de seu quarto durante toda a tarde, mandei o jantar à ele agora há pouco — Daimon respondeu. Desde que Gozaburo morrera Seto se perguntava se realmente deveria confiar em seu fiel mordomo, deixando que ele continuasse a servir àquela família, agora a mesma questão o deixava inquieto por dentro.</p><p>— Diga-me, Daimon, você acha que eu sou idiota? — Vociferou o CEO furioso, o mordomo não se encolheu com o tom autoritário nem por um segundo.</p><p>— Não, Seto-sama, jamais pensaria isso do senhor.</p><p>— Mokuba não está no quarto dele! Não está em lugar algum dessa casa e duvido muito que tenha saído sem que ninguém percebesse!</p><p>— Creio que o senhor subestima seu irmão, Mokuba-sama é muito engenhoso — Daimon disse sem fazer vacilar seu tom neutro. — No entanto admito que seja meu dever vigia-lo e se, como o senhor acaba de dizer, ele não está aqui peço perdão pela falta de profissionalismo.</p><p>— Eu deveria mandá-lo em... — Sua frase foi interrompida pelo som da campainha.</p><p>— Seto-sama, se me permite. — Daimon se preparava para se dirigir até a porta da frente, mas Kaiba foi mais rápido.</p><p>— Não! — exclamou ele. — Eu atendo.</p><p>Sua expectativa girava em torno de que era Mokuba ou pelo menos alguma notícia dele, nada disso o fez se sentir melhor no entanto, a possibilidade de um sequestro ainda atormentava sua mente.</p><p>O som de um trovão arrancou o céu lá fora e Kaiba ouviu alguém grunhir do outro lado da porta, ele teve a impressão de que conhecia aquela voz e não estava errado.</p><p>— Nii-sama! — Mokuba gritou animadamente quando o viu, ele estava todo molhado apesar de estar debaixo de um guarda-chuva... <em>com Jounouchi.</em></p><p>— Mokuba, onde você estava? — Kaiba indagou mais preocupado do que indignado.</p><p>— Huh? Você disse que ele sabia! — Jounouchi falou se dirigindo ao seu irmão que o respondeu com uma expressão de desentendido. — Seu pirralho! — ele então se virou para Kaiba, também estava totalmente molhado, não é para menos, aquele guarda-chuva parecia ser feito de papel e o vento forte com certeza não ajudara muito no trajeto. — Ele apareceu na Kame Game Shop hoje à tarde, disse que você havia deixado.</p><p>— Entre, Mokuba — Kaiba ordenou, porém o garoto não saiu do lugar.</p><p>— Você não vai deixar Jounouchi aqui fora nesse tempo, vai?</p><p>— Hm. — O CEO tentou esconder com todas as forças seu desagrado em relação àquilo, mas não era nada bom nisso, ainda assim... — Entrem, os dois. E deixe essa porcaria aí fora, Jounouchi. — Acrescentou ele quando viu que o outro insistia no guarda-chuva.</p><p>Mokuba poderia ter se machucado e ter sido sequestrado, poderia também pegar um resfriado ou até mesmo uma pneumonia por conta da chuva, ele poderia sofrer todos esses infortúnios, mas não parecia se importar nem um pouco, pelo contrário, aparentava estar mais feliz do que nunca. Não havia um sinal sequer daquele chateamento que invadira seu rosto infantil mais cedo.</p><p>— Vá para o seu quarto, conversamos daqui a pouco — falou Kaiba e o menino assentiu sem pestanejar se dirigindo para as escadas logo em seguida.</p><p>— Eu o ajudarei, Mokuba-sama. — Daimon seguiu o garoto, isto é, após receber um olhar desconfiado do CEO.</p><p>— Ugh, esse cara sinistro ainda está aqui? Ele me dá arrepios — Jounouchi disse antes de receber o mesmo olhar de Kaiba. — O que foi? Não me olhe como se eu tivesse parte nisso. Eu já disse, Mokuba falou que você sabia aonde ele estava. Eu até desconfiei quando você não foi buscá-lo, mas segundo ele você estaria ocupado demais para fazer isso. E é claro que <em>qualquer um</em> acreditaria <em>nessa</em> desculpa.</p><p>— Tch. Como se eu fosse permitir que Mokuba perambulasse por lugares de tão baixo nível.</p><p>— Então quer dizer que ele resolveu fugir das suas vistas, não é? — provocou Jounouchi. — Talvez devesse passar mais tempo com ele, Kaiba, ao invés de estar sempre ocupado com a empresa.</p><p>— Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a você conselhos sobre como me portar como irmão, Jounouchi.</p><p>— Mas pediu, há anos atrás.</p><p>— Você é realmente um imbecil se ainda está com isso na cabeça — Kaiba disse com um meio-sorriso. — Aquele garoto das cartas não existe mais.</p><p>— Você é tão dramático, isso é bobagem! — A risada ingênua de Jounouchi deveria irritar o CEO, no entanto ela o fez se sentir estranhamente confortável. — Aquele garoto não existe mais, blá, blá, blá.</p><p>Kaiba sentiu seu sangue ferver, Jounouchi estava <em>debochando</em> dele?</p><p>— É claro que ele existe, estou olhando para ele agora mesmo. E daí que ele se tornou um completo babaca arrogante, estúpido, esnobe e incrivelmente chato? Você ainda é <em>ele,</em> Kaiba, não adianta negar. — Por mais que parecesse impossível levar Jounouchi a sério Kaiba foi seriamente afetado por aquelas palavras. — De qualquer forma eu não me importo, nós não somos amigos, não é? Provavelmente nunca seremos, mas eu gosto do Mokuba e ele se divertiu à beça hoje e eu espero que ele tenha mais oportunidades de agir como a criança que ele realmente é. Afinal, não é porque ele é o vice-presidente da Kaiba Corporation que ele deixa de ter doze anos. O mesmo vale pra você obviamente, mas duvido que irá me ouvir.</p><p>Kaiba riu, sua gargalhada maléfica reverberou por todo o hall.</p><p>— Não preciso dos seus conselhos, Jounouchi, e muito menos dos seus sermões. — O CEO então começou a se afastar, ele não queria prolongar qualquer conversa que envolvesse Jounouchi ou alguém semelhante à ele. Além do mais precisava falar com Mokuba. — Você pode esperar a chuva passar e é só isso, estou cheio de lhe fazer favores.</p><p>— Até agora você só fez um, dois contando com o de agora, não exagere.</p><p>Ele ainda não fazia ideia e Kaiba esperava que continuasse não fazendo.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>— Daimon! — exclamou o CEO – com a intenção de amedrontar a <em>pequena criatura</em> – assim que viu o mordomo sair do quarto do irmão. — Leve algumas toalhas a Jounouchi para que ele possa se secar e não deixe o idiota mexer em nada.</p><p>— Sim, Seto-sama — Daimon disse ainda mais inexpressivo do que antes.</p><p>A felicidade de Mokuba não sumiu de seu rosto quando Kaiba entrou no quarto, pelo jeito ele não se preocupava em ser repreendido por seus atos imprudentes daquele dia.</p><p>— Mokuba — Kaiba iniciou a conversa calmamente —, você não pode sair sem avisar, pular janela ou qualquer coisa do tipo, isso é...</p><p>— Do que você está falando? Eu não pulei a janela. — Kaiba franziu o cenho. — Nii-sama, é muito alto! Eu seria tolo de fazer isso, não acha?</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Eu saí pela porta da frente, disse a Atsuko que iria ver uns amigos e que voltaria logo — explicou o garoto. — Eu sei que foi errado ir até o Yugi sozinho e... eu também me diverti tanto que não vi o tempo passar, sinto muito, eu deveria ter avisado você.</p><p>— Pensei que tinha sido sequestrado ou que... — O irmão o fitou com certa curiosidade. — ...tinha fugido.</p><p>— Nii-sama, eu não faria isso. — Mokuba sorriu timidamente. — Eu estava com raiva, é verdade, sabe, depois da nossa discussão, mas não pensei em fugir. Eu só estava cansado de ficar aqui sozinho e resolvi dar uma volta, não se preocupe, da próxima vez você será o primeiro a saber.</p><p>Kaiba não poderia estar mais satisfeito com aquela resposta, mas o fato de Mokuba não estar com raiva não significava que o pedido de desculpas era desnecessário.</p><p>— Eu... — o CEO voltou a dizer um pouco sem jeito. — Me desculpe pelo modo como agi com você mais cedo, não foi certo. Você deve sim tomar parte nas decisões da empresa, a Kaiba Corporation é sua também.</p><p>O garoto não disse nada, apenas pulou da cama onde estava sentado e abraçou Kaiba carinhosamente.</p><p>— Eu não quero mais brigar com você, nii-sama. — Mokuba falou depois de um tempo.</p><p>— E nem eu com você.</p><p>— Você não expulsou Jounouchi enquanto eu não estava olhando, não é?</p><p>— Ele ainda está lá embaixo, irei ver se não destruiu ou roubou alguma coisa.</p><p>— Não fale assim! — repreendeu Mokuba. — Ele se ofereceu para me trazer até aqui mesmo com medo da tempestade e com um guarda-chuva horrível que não serviu de nada. Jounouchi é um cara muito legal e é meu amigo agora.</p><p>
  <em>"Ótimo, Mokuba agora é vítima desse negócio de amizade!"</em>
</p><p>Kaiba voltara ao primeiro andar pela sabe-se lá vez naquele dia, uma cisma com Daimon plantada em sua mente. A coisa poderia ser bem óbvia, Mokuba talvez tenha deixado a janela aberta, não seria nada estranho, mesmo assim Kaiba sabia que não tiraria aquela desconfiança da cabeça tão depressa.</p><p>Jounouchi estava com uma toalha sobre os ombros e com outra esfregava o cabelo, era como se ele nunca tivesse tirado a fantasia de cachorro que Otogi pusera nele. Daimon, como havia sido ordenado, o observava com uma certa distância.</p><p>— Pode ir agora, Daimon — Kaiba falou acompanhando o mordomo com os olhos e depois se virou para Jounouchi. — Você ainda está aqui.</p><p>— Ei, você disse que eu poderia esperar a chuva passar! — protestou o outro. — Vai ficar de olho em mim até isso acontecer? É estranho dizer isso, mas, honestamente, prefiro que seja você. — Jounouchi falou apontando para o local onde Daimon estava há alguns minutos. — Sério, aquele homem é macabro e muito, muito, muito suspeito.</p><p>— O que o faz pensar que ele seja suspeito? — questionou Kaiba sem deixar escapar que pensava o mesmo do sujeito.</p><p>— Ele é feio e esquisito e...</p><p>— Tem razão — Kaiba o interrompeu com uma incontrolável vontade de provocar Jounouchi —, você também é e eu o acho suspeito.</p><p>— Como é que é? — O outro praticamente gritou no meio do hall de entrada e depois fez uma pose pra lá de ridícula apontando para o próprio peito. — Eu sou um cara muito bonito e atraente.</p><p>Kaiba o olhou de cima abaixo, suas roupas agora estavam menos molhadas do que antes, mas ainda tinham o aspecto de velhas, seu corpo era atlético, mas nada impressionável e seu cabelo era mais loiro do que qualquer um pudesse suportar. Kaiba até se perguntou se aquela cor era realmente natural.</p><p>— Você está me olhando <em>daquele jeito? — A</em>s palavras de Jounouchi despertaram o CEO de seus devaneios, devaneios para os quais ele não queria retornar jamais.</p><p>— Não, não estou — Kaiba respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. — Enfim, você não acha que está falando de Daimon muito alto, ele pode ouvir e, apesar de trabalhar para mim, não posso me responsabilizar pelo o que ele faz lá fora.</p><p>A expressão de Jounouchi fora de constrangimento para terror em questão de segundos, agora era Kaiba quem se divertia.</p><p>— Eu estou falando sério, Kaiba — Jounouchi repetiu, dessa vez sussurrando e se aproximando do CEO para que ele pudesse ouvir. — Você deveria ficar de olho nele, pense bem, ele pode fazer algo contra você ou contra Mokuba.</p><p>— Por que ele faria isso? — Kaiba sussurrou de volta sem perceber que estava falando tão baixo, a proximidade com Jounouchi causou-lhe um incômodo que ele não era capaz de explicar.</p><p>— É você quem deve se fazer essa pergunta, não acha? — A iluminação do local tornavam os olhos castanhos de Jounouchi sedutoramente brilhantes. — Sabe de uma coisa? É um desperdício olhos tão bonitos pertencerem a alguém tão desagradável.</p><p>— Eu deveria dizer o mesmo — Kaiba falou sem pensar e quando se deu conta do que havia dito se afastou drasticamente do outro.</p><p>Isso definitivamente estava passando dos limites.</p><p>— Eh... — Jounouchi começou a sacudir o cabelo como um legítimo vira-lata. — Eu... eu... não estou ouvindo mais a chuva... deve ter parado...</p><p>— Tanto faz, pedirei a Fugata que o leve até em casa e esse será o último favor, Jounouchi. Considere um agradecimento por ter trazido Mokuba até aqui.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você não era um cara tão ruim assim, Kaiba. — Os dois pareciam ter esquecido da pequena cena que acabara de acontecer, ou pelo menos fingiam que tinham esquecido.</p><p>— Não pense em se acostumar com isso, Jounouchi, como eu disse essa será a última vez.</p><p>— Você fala como se tivesse feito coisas extraordinárias pela minha humilde pessoa.</p><p>Kaiba deu um meio-sorriso. Não, não havia necessidade de Jounouchi saber quem fora o responsável pela sua permanência no Colégio Domino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Segunda Carta Do Filho Abandonado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Como saber se está sendo um bom irmão? Bem, eu sempre estive ao lado da minha irmã e sempre a protegi, achava que isso era o bastante, mas agora que ela está longe e que você fez essa pergunta não sei mais. Como eu posso ser um bom irmão se nem mesmo sei quando vou vê-la de novo? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabe, Número 25, eu não acho que essa foi a sua intenção, mas a sua pergunta me fez pensar em coisas que me deixaram um pouco pra baixo. E se minha irmã tiver medo do escuro ou de ir à uma escola nova? E se fizerem mal à ela? Eu não posso protegê-la estando longe e não sei se minha mãe vai poder fazer isso. Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Minha mãe sempre se importou com a minha irmã mais do que comigo, talvez eu não devesse ficar tão preocupado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me desculpe por não ter uma boa resposta para a sua pergunta, mas se você pode estar com o seu irmão então também pode cuidar para que ele não se sinta sozinho ou desamparado, fazer ele sorrir também é uma boa. Minha irmã e eu usávamos amuletos parecidos, mas ela esqueceu o dela aqui quando foi embora, fizemos eles com as conchas que pegamos na praia. Você poderia fazer algo para você e o seu irmão usarem, algo especial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agora, mudando de assunto, você disse que eu deveria resolver os meus problemas sozinhos e eu meio que tentei fazer isso semana, sabe, com aqueles caras que estavam no meu pé. E eu também meio que acabei levando uma surra e uma suspensão por me meter em brigas, dá pra acreditar? Acho que essas coisas acontecem por causa do meu pai, as pessoas devem pensar que vou ser como ele, ainda mais depois que minha mãe foi embora e me deixou aqui. Devem pensar que eu sou um filho terrível demais para ter sido deixado para trás. Eu sei que não deveria me importar com o que as pessoas pensam, mas é difícil não fazer isso quando todo mundo está contra você. Talvez eu devesse me juntar àqueles caras , eu sei que isso só pioraria a visão que os outros tem de mim, mas ao menos eu faria parte de alguma coisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O que você acha? Não estou pedindo a sua ajuda ou a sua opinião, é que você é a única pessoa "diferente" com quem eu converso agora, não posso dizer que é meu único amigo já que ainda está "reconsiderando" isso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bem, eu não tenho mais o que dizer por enquanto. Como falei antes, sua pergunta me fez pensar em muitas coisas, tantas coisas que minha cabeça está doendo. Não se preocupe, não é sua culpa, é que eu não estou acostumado a pensar demais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Até a próxima vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Amuletos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Me desculpe pela humilhação, Jounouchi, o que eu fiz não foi nada legal — disse Otogi pela milionésima vez desde que eles se tornaram amigos no dia anterior. — Se quiser me dar o troco irei entender, prometo.</p><p>Jounouchi passou o braço sobre o ombro do outro e eles continuaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção à escola, Honda lançou-lhe um olhar enciumado, mas foi ignorado.</p><p>— Não se preocupe com isso, Otogi — falou Jounouchi. — Aquela fantasia de cachorro foi bem desagradável sim, mas eu vou sobreviver, além do mais você até que é um cara legal. Seja bem-vindo ao grupo.</p><p>— Fico feliz por isso, Jounouchi, obrigado.</p><p>— Sabe o que deveríamos fazer depois da aula? Jogar Dados de Monstro Masmorra! — sugeriu Jounouchi, disposto a promover a amizade como sempre. — Você vai, não é, Honda?</p><p>— Claro — respondeu o amigo um tanto incerto.</p><p>— Será ótimo, uma pena que não poderemos mais usar as arenas da Kaibalândia. — A expressão de Otogi era de puro desapontamento e quando Jounouchi demonstrou não ter entendido muito bem ele acrescentou: — Kaiba praticamente me proibiu de pisar os pés lá outra vez.</p><p>— É, ele parecia bem irritado quando apareceu no meio do jogo entre você e Yugi — falou Honda. </p><p>Jonouchi se desvencilhou de Otogi e colocou as mãos nos bolsos fazendo cara de revolta. A atitude de Kaiba não era exatamente uma surpresa para ele, entretanto depois da noite anterior Jounouchi meio que se iludira com a possível simpatia do CEO. Por um segundo ele até pensara que eles poderiam ser amigos, mas é claro, quebrara a cara outra vez.</p><p>— De qualquer forma eu não me importo mais — comentou Otogi —, os negócios na Black Crown estão indo muito bem, eu só espero que isso não esteja atrapalhando a loja do avô do Yugi.</p><p>Ele não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa, um carro familiar havia parado em frente ao colégio de Domino e Seto Kaiba fez sua entrada triunfal como de costume. O CEO deveria ao menos ter um pouco de consideração pelo esforço do irmão em fazer algo pela empresa, era isso o que irritava Jounouchi no momento. Ele sabia que existia um motivo maior para Mokuba ter aparecido na Kame Game Shop de repente, o garoto não disse é claro, mas não era preciso, a expressão de mágoa no rosto infantil dele era o suficiente para revelar tudo.</p><p>— Falando no Diabo... — Honda disse.</p><p>Da distância em que estava Kaiba olhou de relance para Jounouchi — ao mesmo tempo presenteou Otogi com o seu mais tradicional desdém — e adentrou as dependências do prédio sem olhar para trás uma outra vez.</p><p>— Falando sério agora, eu acho que até foi bom eu não envolver meus negócios com esse cara. — Otogi parecia orgulhoso demais para ficar lamentando pelo ocorrido e Jounouchi não poderia deixar de concordar com essa posição, mesmo assim algo dentro dele sempre o impulsionava a tirar uma satisfação com Kaiba. Isso ainda o meteria em encrencas maiores.</p><p>— Eu encontro vocês depois.</p><p>— Aonde é que você vai, Jounouchi? — Honda esbravejou com um tom pra lá de paternal enquanto o segurava pelo ombro. — E sobre aquele assunto de não fazer nada que poderia prejudicar sua permanência nesse colégio? Já está desistindo?</p><p>— Qual é, Honda?! Você está exagerando! Eu não vou fazer nada demais, nem sequer vou me atrasar para a aula. — Ele só queria conversar com Kaiba, a parte engraçada é que era justamente isso o que Jounouchi menos queria fazer depois de ter elogiado os olhos azuis do CEO, mas se era preciso... — Faltam dez minutos, eu estarei na sala antes disso, pode contar.</p><p>— É melhor que esteja.</p><p>Jounouchi revirou os olhos como o bom espírito rebelde que era e deixou os outros dois na esperança de que não brigassem entre si — Honda ainda aparentava estar receoso quanto à aproximação repentina de Otogi, ele jamais mudaria seu jeito desconfiado de pensar e Jounouchi não queria que fosse de outra maneira.</p><p>________________________</p><p>Kaiba sempre andava com graciosidade e elegância, porém era surpreendentemente rápido em seus passos.</p><p>— Ei,<em> riquinho! </em></p><p>Jounouchi era muito impaciente para esperar que o outro atendesse seu chamado então tratou logo de correr um pouco mais rápido parando, em seguida, na frente do CEO. É claro que ele ficara extremamente desapontado ao ver seu caminho ser invadido, mas Jounouchi não se importou nem um pouco. Por que irritar Kaiba lhe causava tanto deleite?</p><p>— Eu quero falar com você — disse Jounouchi —, prometo que vai ser rápido.</p><p>— Eu não teria prestado nenhum favor à você se soubesse que ficaria no meu pé mais do que antes — murmurou Kaiba, ele segurava a parte debaixo da gola de seu uniforme com uma das mãos. — Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Jounouchi.</p><p>Ele nem sequer dissera<em> "me dê licença" </em>antes de embater seu ombro com o de Jounouchi para prosseguir até a entrada do prédio. Jounouchi bufou e lançou um olhar ligeiro para o chão, o que foi o suficiente para ele captar um pequeno objeto dourado e redondo. Ele rapidamente se lembrou do modo como Kaiba segurava seu uniforme e apanhou o botão, Jounouchi não desistiria tão fácil assim de ter uma palavrinha com o CEO.</p><p>— Problemas com os botões do seu uniforme? — indagou ele se aproximando de Kaiba outra vez, brincando com a peça em suas mãos como se ela fosse uma moeda.</p><p>— Me devolva isso. — Jounouchi não disse nada, apenas continuou a jogar o botão para cima para pegá-lo em seguida. — Não me diga que está tentando me chantagear com um botão, Jounouchi? Você é realmente um imaturo.</p><p>— Kaiba, eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que você é um perfeccionista nato, qualquer pequeno detalhe fora do lugar como este — Jounouchi fechou o botão em sua mão — deve fazer seu sangue ferver, não é? Isso é algo patológico, tipo um transtorno obsessivo compulsivo ou sei lá?</p><p>O CEO riu com escárnio e largou a gola de seu uniforme. A falta daquele único botão deixava uma abertura que, ainda que fosse pequena, permitia a visão da camisa que Kaiba vestia por baixo. Era tão estranho vê-lo daquele jeito que Jounouchi chegou a se perguntar se não era ele próprio que ficava profundamente incomodado com detalhes desorganizados.</p><p>— Eu não fazia ideia de que podia usar palavras tão difíceis. — Jounouchi se segurou para não rosnar de raiva. — O que quer tanto falar comigo?</p><p>Jounouchi fez um sinal para que Kaiba o seguisse e os dois saíram do caminho do aglomerado de adolescentes que entravam no prédio. Não havia ninguém na lateral do colégio e foi esse o lugar que o jovem de cabelos loiros escolheu.</p><p>— Precisava mesmo ter feito aquilo com Otogi? Quero dizer, o cara é bem promissor e você só não quer fazer negócios com ele por birra, não é, mesmo?</p><p>— O que? — Uma estranha expressão passou pelo rosto do CEO, uma familiar mistura de indignação e raiva, porém havia algo mais e Jounouchi não foi capaz de captar o que era. — E no que isso te diz respeito, Jounouchi? Não vejo qualquer relação entre um imbecil e as decisões que eu tomo para a minha empresa.</p><p>— Ele é meu amigo...</p><p>— Você só pode estar brincando, não foi ontem mesmo que ele o obrigou a usar uma fantasia ridícula de cachorro?</p><p>— Nós já superamos isso, Otogi faz parte da turma agora.</p><p>— Acredito que não posso dizer que estou surpreso com tamanha estupidez, mas não é da minha conta assim como não é da sua conta qualquer coisa relacionada à mim. </p><p>— É aí que você se engana. — Kaiba se mostrou imensamente ofendido com aquelas palavras, Jounouchi quase podia visualizar seu corpo robótico entrando em curto-circuito de tanta fúria. — É da minha conta quando magoa pessoas com quem me importo e isso inclui Mokuba também. Ele fez algo pela empresa de <em>vocês </em>e você simplesmente descartou tudo, o que acha que ele pensa disso, huh?</p><p>— Você está novamente se intrometendo na minha vida, mas se importa-se tanto com Mokuba saiba que <em>nós já superamos isso.</em> — Kaiba fez menção de se virar, o lapso em seu uniforme o fazia parecer um tanto rebelde e Jounouchi não gostou nada disso, fez sua mente viajar imaginando como o CEO seria entre quatro paredes. Era absolutamente impossível que ele fosse perfeito o tempo inteiro e Jounouchi repentinamente ficou curioso para ver Kaiba em seus momentos mais humanos, se é que ele fosse mesmo um ser humano. </p><p>— Quer que eu coloque de volta? — Jounouchi perguntou fazendo o CEO se voltar para ele outra vez. — O botão, você não fica bem com o uniforme desse jeito.</p><p>— Hm, não é necessário.</p><p>— Ah, não seja assim, só vai levar um segundo. — Ele sabia que estava invadindo o espaço pessoal de Kaiba quando ficou a poucos centímetros do corpo dele o prendendo pelo uniforme. — Sabe, quando se é... desfavorecido como eu você aprende a remendar roupas como ninguém.</p><p>Enquanto fazia seu curto trabalho Jounouchi avistou uma espécie de cordão ao redor do pescoço de Kaiba, ele não conseguia ver o pingente, mas tinha certeza de que era exatamente igual ao que Mokuba usava. A lembrança de uma de suas cartas o atingiu em cheio.</p><p>— Esse é o seu amuleto? — Ele já havia rearranjado o botão, mas continuava imóvel próximo a Kaiba, este por sua vez ainda não havia ajeitado seu uniforme, algo que Jounouchi imaginou que ele fosse fazer de imediato. Era a segunda vez em dois dias que eles estavam tão perto um do outro. — Aquele que você e Mokuba usam? Eu me lembro que havia dito para você fazer um...</p><p>— Mokuba fez — proferiu Kaiba visivelmente desconfortável.</p><p>— Oh, isso é... ahn, legal. — Jounouchi não queria admitir, mas estava tocado. Claro, fora Mokuba quem fizera o amuleto, mas ainda assim ele deveria ter tirado a ideia de algum lugar, mais precisamente do irmão. </p><p>Como Jounouchi poderia esquecer tudo em relação àquelas cartas se o conteúdo delas parecia mais vívido do que nunca agora? Se todas as suas atitudes recentes pareciam levá-lo para perto de Kaiba? Jounouchi simplesmente não conseguia deixar aquilo ir embora, ele não conseguia olhar para Kaiba e ver somente o ser desprezível e arrogante que ele se mostrava ser desde o dia em que eles se conheceram — Jounouchi e ele pela segunda vez é claro.</p><p>O jovem momentaneamente ficou assustado com a intensa urgência que ele tinha em ser amigo de Kaiba, em abraçá-lo como ele fazia com Honda, Yugi e agora Otogi. Jounouchi então se sentiu tão estúpido por querer essas coisas, como se houvesse a possibilidade de Kaiba sentir por ele algo que não fosse o mais profundo e puro desprezo.</p><p>— Você não deveria se atrasar para a aula, Jounouchi — falou Kaiba despertando-o de suas divagações inúteis. </p><p>— Jesus, parece o Honda falando! — Ele finalmente se endireitou e saiu de perto do outro. — Mas acho que vocês tem razão, enfim, eu já disse tudo o que queria. Kaiba, por favor, pense sobre a situação do Otogi, certo? Ele é um cara legal.</p><p>— Ao que me parece ele conquistou você muito fácil.</p><p>— O que você quer dizer com isso?</p><p>— Hm.</p><p>Aquele <em>"hm"</em> era um dos sons que Jounouchi mais detestava no mundo e devido a isso ele seguiu em direção à sala de aula para não se estressar mais com o CEO, ao menos por enquanto.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Por pouco Jounouchi não chegou atrasado a aula, Kaiba no entanto apareceu uns três minutos depois do horário permitido, mas quem disse que ele foi repreendido por isso? Ainda mais que aquela era a aula da Professora Ishikawa, provavelmente a maior bajuladora do CEO naquele colégio.</p><p>Na verdade Ishikawa ficou mais do que feliz em vê-lo, Jounouchi se perguntou se ela havia se esquecido de que Kaiba era só um adolescente de dezesseis anos. Entretanto não seria nenhuma surpresa se esse fator não fizesse a menor diferença para ela, afinal, todos enxergavam Kaiba como alguém mais velho do que ele realmente era.</p><p>— Oh, Kaiba-kun, o senhor veio! — exclamou a mulher com uma voz esganiçada. — Por um instante imaginei que essa fosse a semana em que deixaria o colégio.</p><p>Jounouchi, que estava com dificuldades em se livrar do velho hábito de cair no sono do meio da aula, levantou a cabeça atônito. </p><p>— Ainda não, faltam menos de duas semanas — falou o CEO antes de se dirigir para a sua carteira deixando Ishikawa vagando nas nuvens.</p><p>Por que diabos Kaiba deixaria o colégio em menos de duas semanas? Eles só se formariam na metade do próximo ano, Jounouchi não conseguia ver um motivo para tanta pressa. O jovem de cabelos loiros estranhou-se com a própria reação, foi ele mesmo quem questionara a estadia do CEO ali há alguns dias. De qualquer maneira a recente informação fizera Jounouchi ficar inquieto, ele não compreendeu muito bem, deveria estar feliz por não ter mais que aturar Kaiba e seus insultos todos os dias. De agora em diante ele só veria o outro em torneios, se é que o veria.</p><p>
  <em>E se ele nunca mais visse Kaiba?</em>
</p><p>Por que ele estava tão preocupado com isso para início de conversa?</p><p>Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, ele já havia confrontado o CEO naquela manhã, mas agora sentia a urgente necessidade de fazer isso de novo. Como se a natureza do relacionamento deles já não estivesse bem clara, como se todas as possibilidades de uma aproximação amigável não fossem completamente nulas. Jounouchi respirou fundo, ele deveria focar em coisas mais importantes, sua vida escolar por exemplo, a cirurgia de Shizuka que estava chegando, seus verdadeiros amigos que sempre estavam ali por ele, enfim, tudo o que não envolvia Kaiba e sua aura cinzenta e desagradável.</p><p>Como ele focaria em outra coisa quando Kaiba estava bem ali ao seu lado? Jounouchi era alguém que só conseguia pensar em uma coisa de cada vez e enquanto ele não resolvesse <em>aquela coisa</em> não poderia abrir espaço para outras. </p><p>— Está mesmo indo embora? — perguntou ele baixinho antes que pudesse se controlar.</p><p>— Eu sou um homem muito ocupado, Jounouchi — Kaiba surpreendentemente não respondeu de modo zombeteiro, — é um desperdício eu estar aqui, não há nada que eles possam me ensinar que eu não tenha aprendido antes.</p><p>— Então por que se matriculou, seu idiota?</p><p>— Jounouchi Katsuya! — Ao familiar grito de Ishikawa o jovem se endireitou na carteira imediatamente, ele realmente não tinha sorte. Jounouchi gostaria que o Dado Gracioso funcionasse na vida real, quem sabe desse jeito sua boa sina pudesse aumentar ainda que só um pouco. — Não é possível que o senhor esteja atrapalhando a aula mais uma vez!</p><p>Isso deveria ser algum tipo de perseguição da parte dela, não havia outra explicação para tanto alvoroço em cima do menor movimento ou som que Jounouchi fizesse. Ishikawa deveria sentir por ele o mesmo que sentia por Kaiba, só que ao contrário.</p><p>Em outras ocasiões ele transpassaria sua revolta e diria algo como <em>"Mas eu não fiz nada!",</em> entretanto Jounouchi sabia o quanto isso poderia prejudicá-lo então permaneceu em silêncio, claro, sem deixar de nutrir o devido ódio por aquela professora mesquinha.</p><p>— E ainda importuna um de nossos melhores alunos, isto é, o melhor! — continuou ela e Kaiba revirou os olhos, Jounouchi sentiu uma enorme simpatia pelo CEO naquele instante, algo que felizmente surpassou sua vontade de rir e o impediu de ceder a qualquer ato imprudente. — Sabia que o senhor deveria é agradecer a Kaiba-kun pelo ato m...</p><p>Jounouchi, confuso, iria questionar aquele discurso quando Kaiba se levantou primeiro chamando a atenção do resto da classe. O que diabos estava rolando?</p><p>— Isso é um assunto privado — disse o jovem empresário apenas e foi o suficiente para fazer Ishikawa se calar, mas não os outros alunos. Burburinhos começaram a se erguer pela sala, mas Jounouchi só conseguia prestar atenção em Kaiba que havia voltado para o seu lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido e repetir as palavras de Ishikawa em sua cabeça, por qual motivo ele deveria agradecer a Kaiba? Por acaso isso era algo relacionado aos favores que o outro dizia ter feito a ele? </p><p>— Assunto privado uma ova! — exclamou Jounouchi perdendo a paciência.</p><p>— É melhor você ficar quieto se não quiser arranjar mais problemas com esse colégio, Jounouchi. — Quem Kaiba pensava que era para dizer aquilo quando o assunto claramente envolvia o seu nome? Jounouchi captou uma certa inquietude na voz dele, pelo jeito não era algo que ele deveria saber e isso só aumentou mais a indignação e a curiosidade do jovem de cabelos loiros. </p><p>Jounouchi ficou na sua até o momento do intervalo, seu estômago gritava por comida, mas ele só era capaz de seguir Kaiba com os olhos. No momento em que o CEO se levantou e saiu da sala apressadamente ele fez o mesmo, o teria alcançado mais depressa se Honda não o tivesse confrontado.</p><p>— Você realmente não tem jeito, não é? — indagou o amigo, Yugi e Anzu se mostravam igualmente preocupados. — Já pensou que pode esperar até o fim do período para resolver isso? Sem precisar se envolver em alguma briga dentro desse colégio? Qual é, Jounouchi? Como nós vamos ajudar você a passar por isso se você mesmo não se ajuda?</p><p>Eles jamais iriam entender, Jounouchi não estava atrás de confusão, ele só queria esclarecer aquelas coisas que aconteciam em sua vida e que pareciam estar sempre alheias ao seu conhecimento. Se algo envolvia o nome dele Jounouchi precisava saber, não importando o que isso implicasse.</p><p>— Então não me ajudem! — esbravejou ele antes de sair correndo atrás de Kaiba. Jounouchi detestava agir daquele jeito para com os amigos e já estava se sentindo mal por conta disso, de qualquer maneira ele teria tempo para pedir desculpas mais tarde. </p><p>Kaiba caminhava pelos corredores como se quisesse destruir o chão abaixo dos seus pés, Jounouchi logo constatou que ele estava se dirigindo exatamente para a sala do diretor, a tensão exalando do seu corpo como uma espécie de perfume inebriante que deixava o outro do mesmo jeito. Jounouchi optou por não chamá-lo, Kaiba não o ouviria de qualquer jeito, se ele quisesse saber de algo deveria ser através do seu jeito ultrajante de ser.</p><p>Jounouchi não tinha dúvidas de que se abrisse a porta da sala do diretor Oshiro do jeito que Kaiba abrira seria expulso do colégio a pontapés, mas como o CEO era intocável...</p><p>— Kaiba-sama?! — Jounouchi ouviu o homem bradar com certa intimidação, ele nem mesmo precisou ficar ouvindo atrás da porta já que a mesma se encontrava entreaberta. — Qual é o problema?</p><p>— Eu deixei bem claro que o que eu fiz deveria ser mantido no mais absoluto sigilo — disse Kaiba rosnando.</p><p>— Sim, eu me lembro...</p><p>— Então por que Ishikawa quase gritou aos quatro ventos que a permanência de Jounouchi nesse colégio se deve à mim?</p><p>
  <em>"O que?"</em>
</p><p>Jounouchi não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ele sabia que havia algo estranho quando Oshiro nem sequer questionou a ausência de seu pai no dia em que Jounouchi deveria se apresentar junto com ele, o mandando de volta para a sala como se não houvesse existido nenhum problema. Era isso o que Kaiba queria dizer quando falava que já havia prestado favores demais a ele, agora tudo fazia sentido.</p><p>— Bem, como foi ela quem deu a queixa... — começou a dizer Oshiro completamente encolhido em sua cadeira de diretor — imaginei que tivesse o direito de saber o motivo da continuidade de Jounouchi nesse colégio e... bem, ela pode ser bastante insistente.</p><p>— Não interessa! Nós havíamos feito um acordo e você não cumpriu com a sua palavra! — Por um momento Jounouchi pensou que Kaiba fosse partir para atitudes violentas, mas ele manteve sua pose. — Eu deveria saber que o resultado seria esse, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso e também não irei perder tempo me importando com tal coisa. Eu só quero que saiba, Oshiro, que estou profundamente satisfeito em sair desse colégio, a péssima administração me enoja. </p><p>Kaiba então saiu bufando da sala e o encontro com Jounouchi do lado de fora foi inevitável, o CEO o encarou por um segundo e voltou a caminhar a passos largos pelo corredor. Jounouchi, é claro, não estava disposto a deixá-lo escapar.</p><p>— Aonde é que você pensa que vai? — questionou ele ao alcançar o CEO segurando-o pelo ombro. Kaiba olhou para a sua mão como se estivesse diante de um inseto incômodo. — O que raios foi aquilo? Eu estou aqui só por sua causa? Eu quero saber...</p><p>— Eu acredito que você já tenha ouvido toda a conversa — falou Kaiba se desvencilhando de seu toque e ficando frente a frente com ele, Jounouchi detestava o fato do outro ser tão alto, — logo não vejo necessidade em me explicar.</p><p>— Não me venha com esse papo, por quê fez isso, Kaiba?</p><p>Se ele dissesse <em>"Hm"</em> Jounouchi o espancaria ali mesmo, só assim teriam um motivo justo para expulsá-lo. Ainda que não tivesse feito aquele som de desdém Kaiba o ignorou mais uma vez e, num momento de impulsividade, Jounouchi o puxou pela gola do uniforme e o empurrou contra a parede — dane-se o botão recém-colocado. </p><p>— Por que fez isso, Kaiba? — gritou ele na cara do jovem empresário, não tinha nem um pouco de medo do que poderia lhe acontecer depois.</p><p>— Porque você é um coitado e eu senti pena — respondeu o CEO fazendo as veias nas têmporas de Jounouchi saltarem. — Está satisfeito? Foi um erro meu, admito, não é algo que irá se repetir.</p><p>— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda ou de nada que venha de você! De onde tirou essa ideia, seu imbecil?</p><p>— Se é esse o caso basta sair desse colégio, não é preciso tanto drama, agora me deixe ir antes que se arrependa. </p><p>— Eu duvido muito que irei me arrepender de socar essa sua cara!</p><p>— Vejo que está realmente determinado a sair daqui...</p><p>— Olha quem fala, não é você que vai deixar essa escola antes mesmo da formatura?</p><p>— Não deveria se importar com isso, Jounouchi, isto é, a não ser que esteja aqui apenas por causa da minha ilustre presença.</p><p>Jounouchi riu com cuidado para não afrouxar as mãos cerradas no uniforme de Kaiba.</p><p>— Eu é quem deveria fazer essa pergunta a você, não acha? Se matriculou aqui só por causa da <em>minha</em> ilustre presença, hein, Kaiba? Há quanto tempo você sabe que eu sou o garoto das suas cartas? </p><p>O silêncio que se seguiu fez uma espécie de pânico crescer em seu peito, sua suposição estava correta? Kaiba entrara no Colégio Domino apenas para encontrá-lo? Não, não poderia ser. Não havia como ele saber que o garoto que se comunicava com ele através daquelas cartas estava ali, se bem que não era impossível ele ter descoberto devido ao imenso poder que ele tinha sobre a cidade. Jounouchi não sabia mais o que pensar, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça outra vez e ele vagarosamente desprendeu o uniforme de Kaiba de suas mãos firmes. Ele ainda podia ver o botão indisciplinado ali, o botão que ele colocara de volta, Jounouchi também podia visualizar o "amuleto" de Kaiba, aquele que estava escondido debaixo daquela jaqueta azul fechada até o pescoço. Kaiba poderia falar o que quisesse, mas a verdade era que ele ainda enxergava Jounouchi como o seu <em>quase amigo</em> das cartas.</p><p>Jounouchi já não se importava mais se aquilo era uma ilusão ou não, ele escolheu acreditar que Kaiba se importava. Kaiba tinha que se importar ou não faria tudo o que fez por ele.</p><p>— É muita ingenuidade da sua parte achar que minhas atitudes giram em torno de você, Jounouchi. — A voz dele falhara e essa falha viajou pelo ar e terminou seu caminho nos batimentos cardíacos de Jounouchi, Kaiba não era um bom mentiroso, suas atitudes poderiam não girar em torno dele, mas ele fazia parte de algo importante para o CEO. — Saia...</p><p>Jounouchi não o segurava mais, estava imóvel, Kaiba poderia ir para onde desejasse então por quê continuava ali parado? O jovem de cabelos loiros podia sentir a respiração do outro movimentando as mechas de sua franja, ele realmente detestava o fato de Kaiba ser tão alto.</p><p>— Isso vai parecer estranho, mas... — Ele não tinha certeza se deveria dizer aquilo, mas já havia começado então... — quando eu era criança sempre me imaginei abraçando você, meu único amigo. </p><p>— Eu não tenho tem...</p><p>— Posso abraçar você agora?</p><p>— O que? — Kaiba definitivamente não conseguiu esconder o seu choque.</p><p>— Como uma... eu não sei... forma de agradecimento...</p><p>— Não — respondeu o jovem empresário, mas Jounouchi o fez mesmo assim, cedendo àquela vontade maluca de aproximação que ele sentira naquele dia mais cedo. </p><p>Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Kaiba o empurraria para longe de assim que seus corpos se aproximassem mais um pouco, mas isso não aconteceu, não porquê o CEO estava confortável com aquilo — o que certamente não era o caso, mas porque ficara paralisado, sem reação diante de algo que ele provavelmente não tinha com outra pessoa a não ser o irmão. Kaiba cheirava bem, cheirava à familiaridade e nostalgia, cheirava àquelas cartas que Jounouchi sempre abria com tanta agitação. Ele podia sentir o coração dele batendo em sincronia com o dele, isso era assustador e de repente Jounouchi ficou envergonhado pelo o que estava fazendo, se sentiu <em>exposto. </em></p><p>A sensação do afeto era incrivelmente boa, mas por alguma razão parecia fora dos limites de uma suposta amizade. </p><p>— Me solte...</p><p>E Jounouchi o soltou, sem a menor coragem de olhar Kaiba nos olhos, permitindo que ele se afastasse para que então ele pudesse erguer a cabeça e respirar corretamente. O que ele estava pensando quando fez aquilo? Foi ridículo.</p><p>Algo sólido se encontrava em sua mão direita, um botão, o botão dourado que deveria estar no uniforme de Kaiba. Jounouchi o guardou para si, talvez houvesse um significado naquele objeto, talvez ele fosse o amuleto que ele jamais tivera a chance de dividir com Kaiba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Terceira Carta Do Órfão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amuletos, ao meu ver, implicam superstições relacionadas à sorte e isso é algo com o qual eu não gosto de contar. A verdade é que não acredito nem um pouco nesse tipo de coisa, me parece vago e irreal, completamente inútil. Deposito confiança apenas em mim mesmo e no meu irmão é claro, mas ele ainda é só uma criança.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agradeço a sugestão, mas não vejo como amuletos podem tornar melhor a relação que tenho com meu irmão, de qualquer maneira não importa mais. Nesse meio tempo criei uma estratégia que irá tirar eu e meu irmão dessa espelunca, mais do que isso, algo que nos fará finalmente ter uma vida digna onde eu poderei realizar todos os meus planos. É claro que isso pode levar algum tempo, afinal de contas infelizmente dependo do acaso, da sorte, para a primeira parte da estratégia, mas sei que irá acontecer, sei que ele irá vir até aqui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enfim, estou falando demais obre isso e, não me entenda mal, mas não é necessário que você saiba do meu plano, nem mesmo meu irmão sabe dos detalhes e prefiro que continue assim até o momento certo. O que eu posso dizer é que não ficaremos mais por muito tempo nesse orfanato e minha comunicação com você certamente irá desaparecer, isso já era esperado, não acha? Não iríamos ficar mandando cartas um para o outro para sempre. Entretanto, enquanto ainda estou aqui continuarei me comunicando com você, eu reconsiderei e acho que não há mal nenhum em você ser meu amigo já que isso só será fixo por um curto período de tempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Você disse que talvez devesse se juntar aos caras que estão no seu pé, acha mesmo que isso é uma boa ideia? Longe de mim me meter na sua vida e em suas decisões, mas eu jamais daria o braço a torcer às crianças que perseguem eu e meu irmão no orfanato, seria muita estupidez. Pelo jeito você não consegue se desassociar da imagem do seu pai e quer mergulhar nela de vez, é isso mesmo o que planeja para a sua vida? Eu sei que disse antes que para sermos respeitados teríamos que ser temidos, mas eu não falava desse modo impensado. E não reclame por pensar demais, é desse jeito mesmo que tem que ser, eu estou sempre pensando e admito que é cansativo ás vezes, mas eu jamais sairei do lugar se não pensar demais. </em>
</p><p><em>Meu pai era um homem bom e talvez por isso eu não compreenda esse seu lado, 25, talvez eu não possa te dar conselhos nesse aspecto. Tive uma ótima relação com meus pais, eles eram incríveis e confesso que sinto a falta deles, engraçado, eu não digo esse tipo de coisa nem mesmo ao meu irmão, mas estou dizendo a você. Agora estou pensando em como vai ser quando eu e meu irmão sairmos daqui, se teremos uma boa relação com quem irá nos adotar, mas não é como se isso fizesse diferença para mim. No momento eu só me importo em ser grande e invencível, só assim poderei sobreviver nesse mundo desprezível, só assim poderei lidar com as pessoas</em> <em>desprezíveis, pessoas que estão no mesmo nível dos familiares que roubaram o dinheiro do meu pai e me colocaram nesse lugar horrível junto com meu irmão.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eu estou falando demais sobre mim outra vez, não entendo que tipo de feitiço acontece comigo quando escrevo essas cartas, é como se colocar todas essas coisas no papel fizesse eu me sentir diferente. Isso é uma grande bobagem e, me desculpe se tal coisa te ofenda, mas eu não gosto nada disso. Ao mesmo tempo me sinto na obrigação de me comunicar com você até sair daqui, não é estranho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu preciso ir agora, até a próxima vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Número 25.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pensar Demais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jounouchi enganou-se quando teve certeza de que se algo de maior importância ocorresse naquela semana ele não mais pensaria em sua situação embaraçosa com Kaiba. Sim, algo de maior importância ocorreu — mais precisamente naquela noite, no mesmo dia em que ele perdera completamente seu senso e abraçou sem pensar duas vezes seu inimigo — declarado por ele próprio.</p><p>Shizuka havia entrado em contato com ele, um pouco antes do horário em que Jounouchi costumava dormir. Ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir a voz dela do outro lado da linha. Sua irmã nunca telefonava àquela casa — não é à toa que tivera de mandar uma fita de vídeo ao irmão para comunicar sobre seu problema nos olhos. Talvez por medo de ser atendida pelo pai, talvez por repreensão da mãe. Jounouchi não sabia qual das duas coisas era a pior.</p><p><em>— Onii-chan, eu não queria incomodá-lo, mas…</em> — disse a jovem entre soluços que fizeram as pernas de Jounouchi amolecerem. Para Shizuka ter feito uma ligação àquele número algo grave deveria ter acontecido. <em>— Eu estou com medo…</em></p><p>— Medo?! — gritou ele e em seguida tapou a boca, a última coisa da qual precisava era seu pai bêbado acordando de um sono mal-dormido. — O que houve, Shizuka? Você está bem?</p><p>
  <em>— Sim, eu estou bem e sinto muito por importuná-lo sem um motivo razoavelmente importante…</em>
</p><p>— Não diga isso, Shizuka, você pode me contar qualquer coisa, até as coisas mais bobas.</p><p><em>— Bem</em> — a voz da garota atingiu um tom mais baixo, Jounouchi supunha que ela não queria que a mãe soubesse daquele telefonema<em> —, acho que isso é uma coisa boba então, estou com medo da cirurgia. Sei que ainda falta pouco mais de uma semana, mas não consigo parar de pensar nisso e de ficar assustada com os meus próprios pensamentos. Não posso falar disso com okaa-san, ela irá alimentar o meu medo e não me deixará ir à Domino.</em></p><p>Pai negligente, mãe super protetora, Jounouchi gostaria que Shizuka tivesse nascido em outra família — uma família amorosa que estaria sempre disposta a dar todo o apoio que ela merecia. Como irmão, o que ele poderia fazer estando tão longe? Seu receio de anos atrás retornou com força total, Shizuka claramente não era capaz de se abrir com a mãe e até mesmo tinha medo de recorrer ao irmão por achar que as inseguranças que sentia eram tolas. Isso simplesmente não era certo, ela era só uma garota de treze anos, precisava de amparo, precisava saber que poderia confiar em alguém.</p><p>— Ei, isso não é nenhuma bobagem — falou Jounouchi lutando para esconder seu pesar. — É normal que tenha medo, Shizuka, todo mundo tem medo. Na verdade acho até que você é mais corajosa do que eu. Não se preocupe com isso, quando chegar ao hospital estarei lá na porta te esperando e ficarei ao seu lado até que se recupere. Mais do que isso, Shizuka, estarei ao seu lado para sempre, não se esqueça disso. Sou o seu irmão mais velho, é meu dever proteger e apoiar você.</p><p><em>— Promete mesmo que estará lá? </em>— O tom de angústia da irmã acertou seu coração como uma lança.</p><p>— É, claro! Eu prometo. — Havia algo que Jounouchi queria perguntar, mas não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia devido ao fato de Shizuka já estar com os nervos a mil por conta da cirurgia. — Eu espero te ver logo.</p><p>Jounouchi optou por não dizer, optou por não perguntar: <em>“Você acha que okaa-san pode fazer algo para que você não venha pra cá?”</em></p><p><em>— Eu também mal posso esperar por isso, onii-chan! </em>— Felizmente Shizuka parecia mais animada agora e, claro, não seria justo estragar isso. <em>— Irei desligar agora, okaa-san pode ouvir, ela acha que já estou dormindo. Até mais, onii-chan!</em></p><p>O telefone ficou mudo antes que Jounouchi pudesse se despedir. Logo em seguida o jovem teve um torturante encontro com os seus lençóis e travesseiros. Torturante porque não havia nada pior do que precisar dormir e não conseguir por conta da torrente de pensamentos e preocupações que inundava sua mente.</p><p>Agora ele não mais pensava somente em Kaiba, mas sim em todo o resto.</p><p>Jounouchi não gostava nada da expressão “pensar em Kaiba”, era tão estranho e, ao menos para ele, inadequado. Inadequado como tudo o que ele fizera naquela manhã envolvendo o CEO.</p><p>
  <em>Abraçá-lo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardar o botão do uniforme dele como uma fangirl guardando algo de seu ídolo.</em>
</p><p>Mas Kaiba tinha total culpa nisso, foi ele quem fizera <em>aquele favor</em> que mais parecia um presente. Qual é? Por que raios Seto Kaiba se importaria com a expulsão de alguém que clamava desprezar? Consequentemente Jounouchi acabaria pensando demasiado nisso…</p><p>...e nas cartas que eles escreveram um ao outro, e no abraço.</p><p>Jounouchi estapeou sua testa com uma agressividade moderada, ele não deveria estar levando aquelas coisas por esse caminho. Sem mencionar de que agora haviam coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.</p><p>Shizuka principalmente, afinal, ela era sua prioridade acima de qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Jounouchi perguntava-se quantos medos a irmã havia escondido da mãe e até mesmo dele, quantos medos ela tivera que enfrentar sozinha. Era alarmante ter consciência disso agora, não que Jounouchi já não tivesse antes, mas ele jamais ouvira diretamente da boca da irmã. Como ele poderia ajudá-la depois que ela se recuperasse da cirurgia? Quando Shizuka fosse embora de Domino mais uma vez…</p><p>E também, ele não duvidava nem um pouco que sua mãe quisesse, de alguma forma, interferir na vinda de Shizuka para Domino.</p><p>Fechar os olhos para dormir não o faria parar de ver todos aqueles pensamentos, logo logo sua cabeça começaria a doer e Jounouchi passaria a noite em claro. E, por conta de todos esses fatores, ele acabaria caindo no sono no meio da aula na manhã seguinte, o que prejudicaria ainda mais seu rendimento escolar.</p><p>Era realmente muito azar para uma pessoa só.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p><br/>— Jounouchi, acorde! — Anzu exclamou, fazendo um estrondo ao atirar um livro sobre a mesa do outro, e o jovem de cabelos loiros imediatamente se pôs ereto na cadeira. — Eu não gosto de bancar a “mãe” do grupo…</p><p>Bobagem, ela adorava.</p><p>— ...mas você está pedindo! Não sei se você notou, mas foi um trabalho danado para mim e para os outros te manter acordado durante a aula.</p><p>Ótimo, agora ele havia se tornado um fardo para os amigos. Jounouchi não queria que a turma se sacrificasse tanto por ele dessa maneira, eles poderiam se meter em problemas.</p><p>— Eu sei, Anzu, sinto muito por isso — falou ele espreguiçando-se e piscando os olhos várias vezes como se para afastar o sono magicamente.</p><p>Pela expressão no rosto de Anzu, ela não estava muito feliz com a resposta. Considerando o fato de que os outros provavelmente haviam saído para comprar o almoço e a garota permanecera ali…</p><p>O medo de Jounouchi se concretizou, Anzu puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a ele, encarando-o com extrema atenção.</p><p>— Tem algo errado com você — falou ela repentinamente. — O que é, Jounouchi? Você está agindo estranho ultimamente, parece pensativo demais, não sei, estamos preocupados.</p><p>— Estar pensativo demais seria um problema?</p><p>— Se isso estiver consumindo você, sim. E é o que parece já que pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo seu sono durante a aula parece ser de cansaço e não de preguiça como costumava ser.</p><p>Havia alguma diferença? Desde quando Anzu era especialista em analisar sonecas?</p><p>— Eu só não dormi direito essa noite porque estava com dor de cabeça, Anzu, é só isso — Jounouchi mentiu mesmo sabendo que a amiga seria capaz de detectar qualquer farsa. Talvez inconscientemente ele quisesse realmente desabafar com alguém. — Certo, bem, tem essa coisa com Shizuka, e os meus pais, e a escola e…</p><p>
  <em>...Kaiba.</em>
</p><p>Não, era completamente desnecessário mencionar essa parte.</p><p>O CEO não direcionara seu olhar para ele nem uma vez sequer naquela manhã, Jounouchi não sabia se sentia-se feliz ou magoado com isso, entretanto ele tinha convicção de que seria melhor assim. Dane-se o que Kaiba havia feito por ele, não valia a pena ficar insistindo naquilo, Jounouchi precisava aprender a lição.</p><p>— E… — Anzu ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosa.</p><p>— É só isso, quero dizer, já é bastante coisa, não acha?</p><p>— Eu nem posso imaginar o quanto a situação com sua família esteja sendo difícil, Jounouchi, não sei se posso oferecer ajuda nessa parte além de você saber que pode contar comigo. — Saber disso já era o suficiente, não havia nada que seus amigos pudessem fazer em relação à sua família. — E eu sei que esse estresse está afetando você como estudante ainda mais do que antes, todos podem ver isso, Jounouchi. Nós queremos muito ajudá-lo nesse aspecto, sabe que podemos, mas como iremos fazer isso se você não dá o mínimo de si.</p><p>— Sabe, Anzu, estou começando a pensar que não tem jeito na vida pra mim — disse o jovem com um semblante de desânimo. — Estou destinado a ser um fracasso, essa é a verdade, quando um problema se resolve outro pior aparece no lugar e eu me vejo incapaz de fazer algo já que não tenho quase nenhum recurso.</p><p>— Pare com esse pessimismo, seu destino não é esse! — exclamou revoltosa a garota. — O que está havendo? Você sempre foi a pessoa mais otimista do grupo, onde está aquele Jounouchi do Reino dos Duelistas que não pensava em desistir de algo nem por um segundo? Onde está ele, Jounouchi?</p><p>— Ele voltou ao mundo real e se deu conta de que nunca teve tanta sorte assim, se é que já teve esse tipo de coisa algum dia.</p><p>Jounouchi levantou-se, ele apreciava a ajuda dos amigos, apreciava o que Anzu estava tentando fazer — de verdade, mas como já dissera antes ele não queria ser um fardo para a turma. Os quatro — cinco se contasse com Otogi — possuíam seus próprios problemas e fazê-los apropriarem-se dos dele não parecia nada certo. Jounouchi não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com sua vida ou de que maneira solucionaria seus “contratempos”, mas ele tinha certeza de que isso não era trabalho para ninguém além dele mesmo.</p><p>Sim, Jounouchi era orgulhoso e essa talvez era sua única dignidade restante.</p><p>— Aonde você vai? — Anzu questionou levantando-se também, ela havia cruzado os braços e ainda tinha coragem de dizer que não gostava de bancar a mãe. — Não falta muito tempo para o intervalo terminar.</p><p>— Eu não sei, Anzu, eu realmente não sei.</p><p>Ele apenas não queria ficar ali, sua presença não contribuiria em nada de qualquer maneira.</p><p>— Jounouchi!</p><p>Enquanto saía da sala ele pegou-se perguntando se seu nome sempre seria dito daquela maneira, como se ele estivesse fazendo algo errado. Sim, ele estava, mas ainda assim…</p><p>Droga, era isso o que os outros chamavam de crise existencial? Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções incontroláveis combinados com a terrível sensação de se estar em um beco sem saída — Jounouchi nem ao menos conseguia deixar de olhar apenas para o chão enquanto andava apressadamente pelos corredores do colégio.</p><p>Um ato não muito inteligente que logo o fez chocar-se contra outro alguém e quase perder o equilíbrio.</p><p>— Me des…</p><p>
  <em>Alguém alto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguém que usava o uniforme abotoado até o pescoço.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba Seto</em>
</p><p>Aquilo estava ficando ridículo, quando ele e o CEO haviam se tornado os protagonistas de um estúpido filme de comédia-romântica? Cartas, esbarrões quase todos os dias, o que viria a seguir?</p><p>— Eu devo me preocupar com a sua obsessão em me tocar, Jounouchi? — indagou Kaiba enquanto dava leves batidas em suas roupas como se tivesse sujado-se com o impacto.</p><p>— Você estava no meu caminho, imbecil! E se me lembro bem acredito que seja eu quem deva me preocupar com sua possível obsessão pela minha pessoa. Afinal, não é todo dia que seu inimigo impede que você seja expulso.</p><p>— Hm, você se considera meu inimigo? — riu Kaiba. — Está muito longe de chegar ao patamar de Yugi, Jounouchi, não seja ridículo.</p><p>— Então por quê você não me deixa em paz? Se eu sou tão insignificante assim você não deveria estar tão preocupado comigo, não acha?</p><p>— Quem disse que estou preocupado com você, Jounouchi? É realmente uma pessoa fantasiosa.</p><p>— Bem, suas últimas atitudes demonstraram que eu não sou exatamente fantasioso.</p><p>— Não foi você mesmo que me abraçou ontem? — Kaiba praticamente sussurrou isso próximo ao seu rosto, era óbvio que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. Jounouchi também não queria, sentiu-se envergonhado e cerrou os punhos sem perceber.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Kaiba, hoje ninguém colocou droga na minha bebida. É a única explicação plausível para o que eu fiz.</p><p>— Também é a única explicação para você ter roubado meu botão? <em>Obsessão,</em> Jounouchi, não ficaria surpreso em descobrir que você tem um altar com o meu rosto. Ainda guarda aquelas cartas, não é?</p><p>— Eu só peguei porque, você sabe, eu sempre serei aquele delinquente que faz coisas idiotas apenas por fazer. — Jounouchi estava com tanta raiva que sentia suas mãos tremerem. — Vamos, não se sinta especial, eu pego coisas de todo mundo. É o que eu sei fazer, não é? É assim que todos me veem, um maldito delinquente.</p><p>Jounouchi não sabia bem o motivo de estar despejando todas aquelas sentenças sem sentido, ainda mais para alguém como Kaiba. Ele só sabia que estava cansado, sobrecarregado de tantos julgamentos — julgamentos que muitas vezes ele próprio fazia de si.</p><p>Anzu tinha razão, o que raios estava acontecendo com ele?</p><p>— Como eu disse antes, nada disso é exatamente uma surpresa, Jounouchi.</p><p>Sua raiva aumentou, Kaiba era sempre tão arrogante com aquele estúpido e convencido sorriso no rosto, Jounouchi não conseguia mais aguentar. Então Kaiba estava insinuando que ele era mesmo um delinquente? Certo, Jounouchi faria jus ao comentário — ele não se importava que havia intitulado a si mesmo com uma definição negativa e que não fazia sentido ficar irritado por outra pessoa concordar com tal definição. <em>Seto Kaiba não tinha direito de julgá-lo.</em></p><p>Jounouchi olhou para a pasta que o CEO sempre carregava nas mãos e, num ímpeto do qual ele provavelmente se arrependeria depois, a arrancou de Kaiba antes de sair correndo feito um doido.</p><p>—  Argh, Jounouchi!</p><p>Foi um erro achar que Kaiba era preocupado demais com sua postura e imagem para sair disparando atrás de outra pessoa, Jounouchi realmente não esperava que ele fizesse isso e nem foi preciso olhar para trás para constatar o engano. A verdade era que o loiro já estava arrependido de seu ato sem sentido, mas não poderia parar agora que havia começado, seria suicídio, ou melhor, assassinato já que o CEO o mataria assim que o apanhasse.</p><p>Enquanto corria Jounouchi pensou em subir as escadas e ir para o telhado do colégio, mas considerando que ainda era o horário de almoço estaria cheio de alunos por lá então ele continuou em linha reta — Kaiba atrás dele rosnando feito um cão, que ironia!</p><p>E Jounouchi continuou a correr, prédio afora, pelos terrenos do colégio, com Kaiba ainda no seu encalço.</p><p>— Jounouchi, você está provocando a pessoa errada! — gritou o CEO, era engraçado vê-lo tão possesso e isso fez o jovem fugaz sorrir.</p><p>— Eu acho que na verdade estou provocando a pessoa certa, Kaiba! Você não pode me alca… — Maldito azar, maldito tropeço! Jounouchi assistiu em câmera lenta a grama ficar cada vez mais perto do seu rosto enquanto ele caía de cara no chão. Doeu, doeu de verdade, seu rosto, seus joelhos e suas mãos.</p><p>A pasta de Kaiba fora atirada para longe e Jounouchi viu os pés calçados do CEO contornarem seu corpo caído para que ele pudesse pegar o objeto.</p><p>O peito de Jounouchi começou a queimar, suas mãos afundaram no chão puxando com agressividade a relva aparada. O cheiro da grama entrava pela suas narinas e infelizmente não o deixava mais calmo, pelo contrário, só o fez se sentir mais idiota por estar praticamente abraçando o chão, como se aquele fosse o lugar onde realmente deveria estar.</p><p>Ele não queria começar a chorar, mas sentia <em>tanta</em> coisa, pensava em <em>tantas</em> possíveis infelicidades, se auto-desacreditava <em>tanto…</em></p><p>
  <em>Tanto.</em>
</p><p>Tudo parecia vir em demasiado em sua vida agora, pensamentos, sentimentos e o tão malfadado azar.</p><p>— Jounouchi…</p><p>Agora era o momento de receber os desdéns de Kaiba, ele deveria estar mais do que satisfeito em vê-lo daquela maneira. Jounouchi era capaz de ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro por ter corrido tanto.</p><p>— Me deixe em paz, Kaiba, só por hoje… — O jovem ainda não havia levantado a cabeça e nem queria, não enquanto outra pessoa estivesse ali. Ainda que a única presença ao seu redor parecesse ser a de Kaiba, era demais. — Será que você pode fazer isso? Só por hoje…</p><p>— Levante-se! — exclamou o CEO indicando havia ignorado todas as suas palavras. — O que está fazendo consigo mesmo? Rebaixando-se dessa maneira, tudo isso se parece com algo que você me disse anos atrás…</p><p>— Eu não segui seu conselho naquela época então poupe qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer e saia daqui — disse Jounouchi encarando o verde abatido daquele gramado.</p><p>— E você permanecerá aí, Jounouchi? Tem certeza de que não quer se levantar? — As perguntas de Kaiba não foram respondidas, o jovem de cabelos loiros nem ao menos murmurou uma reclamação. — Bem, se é assim, devo dizer que essa posição combina com você.</p><p>Certo, Kaiba conseguira. Dominado pela raiva, Jounouchi se ajoelhou bruscamente e sem hesitar empurrou as pernas do CEO que estavam próximas a ele, fazendo o outro se desequilibrar e cair no chão à sua frente. Com uma rapidez impressionante ele se pôs sobre o outro o prendendo pelos braços.</p><p>— Não ouse dizer qualquer merda sobre mim, está me ouvindo? — Jounouchi gritou perto do rosto do CEO. — Quem você pensa que é, Kaiba? Quem você pensa que é pra achar que eu vou me curvar e aceitar as porcarias que você fala?</p><p>Ele disse aquilo com tanto ódio que se sentiu de volta aos tempos em que fazia parte da gangue de Hirutani.</p><p>Entretanto Kaiba manteve-se inexpressivo e essa era a pior. Sua raiva era inútil contra ele, algo assim — com o qual o CEO provavelmente já estava acostumado — jamais poderia atingi-lo. Aqueles olhos azuis continuariam abertos o fitando com desprezo diante de qualquer coisa odiosa que ele dissesse, aqueles lábios finos continuariam formando um meio-sorriso vaidoso independente de qualquer expressão raivosa que estampasse o rosto de Jounouchi.</p><p>
  <em>Aqueles olhos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aqueles lábios…</em>
</p><p>Jounouchi estremeceu, ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer e desejou que Kaiba se movesse ou o empurrasse. <em>Como no dia anterior em que ele o abraçara. </em>Kaiba não fez nada ontem e provavelmente não faria nada agora se Jounouchi se rendesse aos seus impulsos mais uma vez e continuasse a inclinar-se para mais perto do rosto do outro enquanto engolia sua respiração ainda erradica pela corrida… <em>ou seria por outra coisa?</em></p><p>Impossível.</p><p>Quando seus lábios resvalaram nos dele, Jounouchi caiu na real, nada disso fazia o menor sentido.<em> Beijar</em> Kaiba? Ele deveria mesmo estar ficando maluco.</p><p>Jounouchi então se afastou, mais do que isso, ele se levantou velozmente. Kaiba fez o mesmo e, analisando seu olhar, ele parecia… <em>desapontado?</em></p><p>Outra vez, impossível.</p><p>E naquele momento Jounouchi teve certeza de que o melhor a fazer realmente era se manter longe do outro. Cada vez que eles estavam próximos um novo ocorrido constrangedor surgia, era preocupante.</p><p>— Fique longe de mim, Kaiba, de uma vez por todas!</p><p>O jovem sabia que era ilógico pedir isso quando ele mesmo tentara se aproximar do CEO inúmeras vezes, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Agora ele quase o beijara… beijara não só outro homem, <em>mas Kaiba.</em></p><p>Jounouchi chacoalhou a cabeça — ele não queria começar a pensar demais naquilo, não mesmo — e foi embora dali o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Ele deveria ter aprendido há tempos, <em>quanto menos se quer pensar em algo mais esse algo adentra nossa mente de forma permanente.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Terceira Carta Do Filho Abandonado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito, sabe? Quando você diz que é estranho contar coisas a alguém que nem conhece pessoalmente, mas eu não acho isso algo ruim, pelo menos não como você. Talvez você pense que não gosta disso porque não está acostumado a ter amigos, fala sério, quantos amigos você teve na sua vida? Não é possível que não tenha tido pelo menos um, é? Quando você ainda vivia com os seus pais, eu não sei…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O que eu quero dizer é que é bom conversar com alguém sobre coisas que normalmente guardamos para nós mesmos e como você parece nunca ter feito isso antes... bem, acho que você me entendeu. Quero dizer, com certeza você me entendeu, é tão inteligente, posso ver pelo modo como usa as palavras e acredito que já tenha dito isso antes, é uma coisa que admiro. Depois do que você falou na segunda carta eu passei a tentar melhorar a minha caligrafia, não vejo muita diferença da de antes ainda, mas irei continuar tentando, por sua causa. Afinal, é com você que eu mais uso a minha escrita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu realmente espero que você seja grande e invencível como você quer, mas, cara, o jeito que você fala ás vezes me assusta! Eu sei que você passou por muitas situações difíceis com o seu irmão, mas o mundo não é desprezível e nem todas as pessoas são como as que te fizeram mal e, falando sobre isso, você me acha desprezível pelas coisas que eu disse na outra carta? Sobre querer me juntar aos valentões que ficam me perseguindo? Eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso, pensando muito, faz minha cabeça doer, mas continuo pensando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas voltando ao assunto anterior, você já imaginou que pode perder muitas coisas se continuar a ver o mundo dessa maneira? Talvez você fique com raiva pelo o que irei dizer, mas já imaginou que você e esses seus pensamentos podem tornar sua vida e a do seu irmão infelizes? Não me leve a mal, não estou dizendo que você é uma pessoa ruim e sim que pode acabar fazendo coisas ruins sem perceber, não sei se consegui me expressar da maneira que gostaria. Sabe, ás vezes algumas coisas parecem tão inteligentes e filosóficas na minha cabeça, mas quando tento falar sobre elas ou escrevê-las parecem bobas e sem sentido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu estou tentando não me perder agora e espero que você também tente não fazer isso, já é ruim demais nós dois estarmos nessas situações de merda, desculpe a linguagem, acho que não seria bom para nenhum de nós nos tornarmos justamente o que desprezamos. Bem, isso agora me pareceu filosófico, estou até orgulhoso de mim mesmo. E eu também espero que seja lá qual for o seu plano ele dê certo, que finalmente você e seu irmão saiam desse orfanato e sejam adotados por uma família bem legal. Honestamente, até eu gostaria de ser adotado por uma boa família, mas seria injusto com a minha irmã.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu realmente desejo que tudo corra bem, Número 25, mesmo que isso implique que nós não iremos mais no falar. Sei que talvez isso não signifique nada para você, mas eu vou sentir muito a sua falta quando isso acontecer, de verdade. Eu acho que estou destinado a não ter sorte, não é? Meu único amigo no momento está prestes a “desaparecer” e provavelmente nunca o verei pessoalmente. Mas se isso significa que você será feliz então acho que posso lidar com isso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bem, acho que agora sou eu quem está falando demais, não sei quando me tornei tão meloso, eca! Você provavelmente vai rir de todas essas coisas ridículas e sentimentais que estou dizendo, mas não tem problema porquê eu também estou rindo à beça disso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Até mais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>25.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>